Nothing but Cupid
by BlueyO
Summary: She's the girl. He's the guy. She fears men but his eyes are set on her. She doesn't believe in the word love even though he does when it comes to her. She's stuck on what to feel inside, so how can sparks fly without the help of cupid himself? Rated T.
1. Starting Rays

**I'M BACK!**

**Yes, well it hasn't been long but I'm glad that I'm here and with a new story.**

**I don't expect much, but I want for those who read this to give it a chance. Now, continue below this and start reading ;D**

**Enjoy.**

_"Downtown" Lady Antebellum_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Starting Rays**

The sun's rays peek just a little bit over the horizon that early morning. The weather was cold and everywhere there was fog in the city of Mobius. The sun's rays went through the fog's clouds to a neighborhood. In that quiet neighborhood not too far away from town, inside a red house a little pink hedgehog slept. She was curled in her pink blanket on her bed full of pillows and dolls. The window to her room was wide open letting all the cold air in. The coldness didn't affect this young hedgehog since she was warm with all the comfortableness around. As the sun began to rise, the rays reached her eyes and shined through the fog.

The pink hedgehog opened her eyes slowly, fluttering blinks a few times. The sun caught her by surprised and she stared outside the window for a moment. The morning of school had arrived so it meant it was time to get up. As much as she didn't want to she didn't want to be late to school. She gave out a low yawn and she stood up in a sitting position. She gave out a small moan as she stretched out her arms and squinted her eyes. She threw her covers and hopped out of bed.

The pink hedgehog ran to her large head-to-toe mirror and bluntly stared at herself. Her green pajamas were wrinkled and her hair was all frizzed up. She threw herself a disgusting look at how revolting she looked and then ran to the restroom while taking a towel that hanged on a lamp stand on the way.

As the sun rose up high now, the fog soon decreased and faded away. The neighborhood was now alive with people leaving their homes and rushing to their cars to head to work or take their children to school. It was still early but the time was ticking and inside the red house, the pink hedgehog was still fixing herself. She combed her wet quills slowly to make them perfectly straight. She wore a pleated Blouse with a navy shirt and flats. Once she finished combing her quills she grabbed a white bow clip. She placed it high near her ear and clipped it on. She smiled at the mirror for she looked very pretty. A simple white style was the way she liked it.

The sound of a sudden honk broke her out of her trance. She got up from the chair she had been sitting on and rushed to her window. Below her house in the drive way was a small green. The convertible had no roof-top and so she was able to see a brown chipmunk with black sunglasses staring up at her. She took off her glasses and smirked up at the pink hedgehog. The hedgehog's eyes lit up and she ran from the window out her room's door.

Outside, the chipmunk waited for her friend as she closed her front door. She walked to the car with her backpack hung on her shoulder. "You're looking pretty today." The chipmunk complimented her as she unlocked the doors. The hedgehog blushed and smiled brightly. "Thank you,"

"A Vintage Canvas, Nice." The chipmunk pointed out at her backpack and her eyes looked shocked from amusement. "You've suddenly gone into style lately. I'm impressed Amy."

The pink hedgehog, by the name of Amy Rose, nervously smiled and opened the door to the car. "Yes," She sat in the front seat after closing the car's door and putting her seat belt. "I finally got a job and some money to buy my things." She explained.

The chipmunk giggled and she moved her hand to the handle and moved it down to 'D' and started the car, getting off the drive way and into the street. "That's good; all you're missing is to show it off." She cheerfully pointed out and dashed the car across the street.

**…**

The cars were parking to the sides of the sidewalks, parents leaving their teenager kids at school. Others dropping themselves off since they already knew how to drive and had their own cars. They were all arriving to Knothole Mobius High or Knothole High. A few mobians were hanging around the front of the school either around the gate or the steps. The convertible entered the parking lot where the students could park their cars.

A few girls, around there, were leaning against a jeep. One of the girls was on top of the car's front edge and her head turned hearing the sound of a car coming in. The girls spotted the car and their faces immediately illuminated with smiles.

"Hey, look it's Sally," The mongoose pointed out at the driver in the green car. The chipmunk parked the car near the edge of the lot and there she turned off the engine and jumped out from the top of the door to the ground. "Hey chickys,"

"Sally! You're finally here! We were wondering if you'd ever show up." The mongoose said, her eagerly attitude sparking brightly.

Amy noticed her friend, Mina, a sweet and completely optimistic mongoose, was happy this morning. She was a girly fashion, always wore cute skirts and shirts that made her look pretty and young. Amy smiled when she noticed her.

"What? And miss all the fun?" Sally questioned while smirking. "No, never will I,"

"'Course you wouldn't," Agreed the purple cat, Blaze. She smirked as she turned her head to the girl next to her.

A red fox with a black top and jacket with tights and boots looked at Amy. "Hello, Amy, didn't even care to say hi."

"No, no, I did, but you all were so distracted you didn't hear me." Amy slyly announced to the group.

"Too busy for a friend? Geez Amy, where do you get these thoughts?" The fox responded.

"Yea," Mina echoed, "Where have you been in that little head of yours for the past months? I mean you've been a little off. Right, Blaze? Bunny?"

Bunny nodded her head, fixing her cowgirl hat. She was looking at her pink pop-out mirror and fixing her makeup. The purple cat only smirked shaking her head. Amy nervously chuckled and Sally wrapped an arm around her. "Alright, stop it people," Sally puffed at them in a protective tone. "Amy will be Amy,"

Amy chuckled and shrugged then her ears picked up a sound. She turned her head to the side and her eyes arose from where she stood. Fiona, who sat on the Mina's jeep that belonged to Mina she saw a blue mobile entering the parking lot. The girls all turned as well seeing the same thing

A blue Lamborghini turned its wheels to a parking space near the front of school catching everyone's attention. It stopped its engine and the girls around heads spun. The doors of the car opened up to five boys. Three hedgehogs, an echidna and a fox, all came out with cool expression. They all closed the doors to the car and walked together as a group to a bunch of girls, where the leader Knuckles, wrapped his arm around one of them. All the girls seemed to have their heads turned when they saw them, all except Sally.

"There here," Mina gushed.

"And I could care less." Sally grumble.

Amy stared at the boys coming out of the vehicle, blankly. They attracted attention like crazy. All the girls loved them and all the guys respected them, they were very well known at school. Amy didn't gush or squeal like other girls did. Amy knew who they were and the reputation they had, but she didn't try to think about it too much. When she'd hear their names around she'd maybe peek or turn out of common sense, but that was all. Getting their attention meant drama and that was something Amy was avoiding at the moment.

"I can't believe you puppy love after these suckers. I mean, there're not even nice. All they cause is commotion to anyone who knows them." Sally complained. Amy blinked twice and brought her focus back to the group.

"But they're so cool and I've known mobians whom dated the leader. They say he'll protect you from whatever and that he's a gentleman." Blaze explained.

"Knuckles?" asked Mina.

"Yea, until he dumps you." Fiona added on to Sally's defense.

Amy shook her head and rolled her eyes hearing her friends talk about the guys at school again. She took another peek at the boys entering the school with a few girls, each guy laughing or smiling. It angered. She was soon interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing. "First Period," she announced and turned to her friends, "I got to go guys."

"Yea, we'll see you later." Sally told her.

Amy waved her goodbye and walked towards the school entrance. Her friends smiled then turned to continue talking.

Amy walked down the hallways and ignored everyone's conversations and blocked them out of her head. She ignored the people who were looking at her cute outfit and saying she was cute. All around her was muted from her brain and only the sounds of her breathing stayed. She reached her locker and began to open it with the combination. She had marked the two numbers and she was turning to the last when, clicking it open.

"Amy,"

She turned around quickly and gasped finding her friend staring at her weirdly. Amy sighed and smiled at her friend, Cream. A small bunny friend she's known for the longest. The concern look she put through Amy off. She always had to be happy in front of her, for her sake, so she forced a smile to everyone…always.

"You okay?"

Amy laughed, "What? Of course. What makes you think that?"

"Well, you've been a little out of it for some time now." Cream pouted and crossed her arms.

Amy sternly looked at her for the moment and then shrugged. "School's been tough on me." She said nonchalant, turning around to her locker and stuffing her history book in. She held an expressionless face that Cream couldn't read. "I'm just a little tired. That's all." She shut her locker and turned to her. She smirked at her and winked adding, "But I'll be fine."

She walked around her and left Cream, abjectly standing there in place. Cream turned around slowly and watched as her friend walked away to class with nothing else to say.

* * *

"Settle down class! I will be taking role now,"

The red echidna in class laughed and leaned back against his chair, his arms crossing behind his back. "Role ay?" he chuckled, "Hey guys, watch this,"

The teacher looked at a clip he had in his hands and began reading the names upon him. "Michel Derek?"

"Here,"

"Dezi Kilk?"

"Here,"

"Rimmy Hille?"

"Sucks walnuts," the echidna snorted.

The kid who's name had been called and insulted flinch and nervously looked down.

The boys in the back chuckled and snorted to themselves along with a few people in class. The teacher growled and angrily marked the student present. She apologetically looked at the poor kid and continued on.

"Knuckles, you're such a pain." The blue hedgehog whispered while smiling.

"Pure child's play," added on a white hedgehog, Silver, his hands wiggling while with his power of telekinesis he played with a few items.

"Next time, why don't ya prank the people's chairs instead." suggested the two-tail fox, Tails.

"That sounds slick. Shadow start collecting water balloons and fill 'em up with water," Knuckles ordered.

Shadow, didn't react to such a comment, but merely shrugged his shoulders off. The blue hedgehog at the end laughed but turned around hearing the sounds of doors opening. A beige bunny came in holding her slide purse backpack.

"Tarty Cream," The teacher scolded her.

Cream nervously nodded avoiding contact with anybody. "Sorry," she muttered as she went to the side of the classroom to go sit next to the blue hedgehog. She sighed taking a seat and placed her bag in front of her on the desk. Suddenly felt bothered by the feeling of having two eyes piercing at her.

She turned.

He was evilly smirking at her.

"What?" Cream dared ask him.

"Too busy kissing your boyfriend that you came late to class," he sneered.

"Never," she said defensively, "I was talking to my friend," she corrected taking out a pencil and her notebook for the class. The teacher had started writing on the whiteboard and she had to start writing or she'd be behind on notes.

"Who friend? A girl?"

"Sonic relax. You don't have to know." Cream giggled and turned to her piece of paper. "She's just an old friend of mine."

**...**

By the time the clock struck twelve Amy walked down the school hall to walk to the lunch cafeteria. She had nobody by her side and was walking alone unlike the rest of the girls whom had a friend or two by their side. She walked proudly ignoring everyone around her. She didn't hate the world, but didn't let anyone see her emotions as quickly. At least to strangers she didn't, her friends were a different story, but even to her friends she hid most of her self-emotions. She'd hide her feelings before people's eyes could even be able to read them. Her friendship was too hard to gain due to the fact she had no trust for just anyone. Amy only had her group of girls as her friends. The rest were either classmates or people in her eyes.

"Hey sweetheart," Amy shut her eyes closed and continued walking as if they weren't calling on her. "Hey where are ya going?"

Amy's eyes slightly open finally reaching her destination. She entered the noisy cafeteria and her eyes began to search for her friends. People around her were shouting, laughing, eating and just being teenagers. Amy's eyes narrowed and her attention went away thinking of teenagers. How there so happy in their own little world of problems and wonderlands and it disgusted her. Her heart clenched as she thought of them all being so happy while she's holding on to pain, pain that wanted to come out and that she never let out, because she never could. She shook her head "Get a hold of yourself," she, mused her voice seeming to want to crack.

Her mind was brought back to reality when she hit someone. Her head bounced off the chest of a blue hedgehog. He was a bit taller than her and so he wasn't pushed or affected by this hit. The blue hedgehog quickly grabbed on to her shoulders to steady her from falling. "Whoa, I'm sorry," he chuckled cheerfully.

Amy looked up at the guy, the one that most of the girls talked about. His smile irritated her because it felt so cheerful and new to her. This guy was part of the rude boys who held a reputation. She was right in front of one of them, so of course she thought the same thing as she thought for the rest of them. She was going to push his arm away but he had already let her go. He then walked passed her and went off getting lost in the pack of students around. Amy deep inside was confused, but didn't question it. She blankly walked away the other direction she was going to and forgot that she even met him.

* * *

**So, how's that for a first? I say it started out alright.**

**I can't say that I will update soon, but I can say that it won't take AS long.**

**Anyway, till week's end, bye ;D**


	2. Hidden Fear

**So far I've been keeping up with my update. Hopefully I can keep it up ^.^**

**I love for all the readers that have begun reading this so far, it really means a lot :') ****Continue**  
**on and ignore this of me crying in the corner of the room out of happiness*^*!**

_I Knew You Were Trouble- Taylor Swift_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hidden Fear**

Not long before the school had ended, Amy found herself rushing down each passing student, late. She reached the doors and pushed passed the mobians who had opened the door of the school's buildings. She managed to find a small opening in between each student and get out of school she looked around but her eyes caught who she was trying to find at an instant. She smirked evilly at the girls whom looked at her in the vehicle once she had spotted them. She rushed quickly over to the car and hoped onto the car's front seat. "I'm here," she huffed.

Sally laughed, "Finally,"

Her hand went to the wheel while the other went for the lever. The girls, whom sat in the back and with Amy in the front seat, strapped themselves with the seatbelt and the car began moving. Sally moved the lever down and she smirked. "Ready girls?"

All the girls but Bunny replied with a 'yea' and they were off down the street in the car.

Inside the school, Cream was looking at the car where her friend had left on. She saw her face as she was moving away in the car. A frown of some sort come upon her face, not staying there to long until it turned up into a disappointed half-smile. Until she was out of her sight she sighed and shook her head in disappointment. A two-tailed fox came by her side and he instantly saw her sad features. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She faced up to him and offered a convincing smile. "What? Nothing, just looking out seeing people leave." She lied.

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "You want to head over to my house? Ravioli's on me." He offered.

Cream nodded politely and he turned around. "Yo, Sonic hurry up!"

Cream put on her worried look again as she quickly glanced back out into the distance where the car was. Turning back to Tails she saw Sonic coming out from a group of his friends. She gasped noticing she hadn't thanked Tails. "Thank you Tails," she added on to her nod.

Sonic walked up to the two and waved at Cream then to his pal, shook hands. "Cream's coming over?"

"Yea, she's eating with us for dinner." Tails announced.

Sonic shrugged and winked at Cream. "Well then, you're going to have fun with us aren't ya," he teased in a friendly way. Cream cheerily laughed and wrapped her arm around Tails' hand. "Yes I am. Come on then both of you. I'm hungry." She said trying to get a little sound into her voice. Tails made a face at her and dragged her to the gate. "I'm driving." He announced and Sonic took out a pair of car keys and threw them to him. Tails caught them in his hand in one shot, taking a hold of the car's unlocker.

**.:XxX:.**

The day grew dark and cold after a long hour. It was late spring and yet, the weather was cold. Amy shivered as she approached her house. Once Sally dropped everyone home after a day at downtown Amy was exhausted. She got out her key out and inserts it in the lock. She turned the key and the door unlocked. She turned the knob and opened the door to her house. Her house was quiet and dark. All the lights were off and she closed the door enclosing her vision with darkness. She turned on the lights and it illumed the living room. She threw her bag on the side and walked to her kitchen. She turned on the lights on her kitchen and went to get some water inside the refrigerator.

She chugged down her water peacefully but a knock interrupted her. She almost choked on her water startled that someone was knocking on her door. Her face paled and her heart began beating fast. She placed her water on her counter and ran out the kitchen to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, trying to keep her voice in control.

"It's me Amy."

Relief overcame her and she let out all the stressing air. She opened the door. "Cream," she sighed out.

Cream was standing in the doorway smiling gaily to see her friend. She had something on her hands wrapped in some kind of cloth, with food inside. "I'd thought you'd be home by now,"

Amy nervously chuckled and looked around nervously. "Yea, I just got home."

"I'm happy you're back safely. Hey, I had dinner leftovers and I came to give this to you," She handed out a container full of pasta in it. Amy blinked and grabbed it without saying anything. "Here, I can't help but worry about you and your mom." She claimed.

Amy felt her heart clench, throbbing in aching pain and fear. It was a sudden 'come and go' reaction so she smiled to her friend without any effect. "Aw, thanks Cream. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you for always looking out for me."

Cream giggled but soon stopped. "Umm…Where's your mom?" she asked trying to look behind Amy, but Amy stood her ground blocking Cream from entering the house.

"I'm not sure. She's not back yet. Maybe she'll come late like always." Amy shrugged.

"Gosh," Cream muttered to the side. "A hard working lady," she turned to Amy and smiled widely. "Do you need company?"

"No," Amy's voice was stern and direct.

Taken aback, Cream moved backwards. Amy did feel bad to have rushed her voice at her, but she couldn't help it. She did it without wanting too. "You need to go home. It's late and I don't want you to get hurt out there. Crazy people." She told her, changing the subject quickly.

Cream's mouth was open slightly from confusion and her brows were bending. Amy smiled at her and went to hug her. "Thanks for the food. I owe you one." She backed away and Cream nodded turning away and going down the front porch. She went down the steps and Amy smiled seeing her turn around and walk down the pavement. Once she was satisfied she left Amy closed the door and sighed turning her back against the door, her head being pressed hard on the door's hard and cold wood.

"I'm sorry Cream," she muttered.

She stared down at the food container for a moment and titter thinking how nice a person could be to her. "Dinner's served," she told herself and walked to the kitchen again.

* * *

As days went by, spring was turning into summer and sophomore year was already ending. School had gotten extra hard due to finals but it ended quickly and most of the students passed their big exams. Everything was going smoothly and as usual for Amy Rose. Nothing was going wrong or to a turn. It was the last day of school, finally, and classes had ended. Amy was going to go home early because she thought it be nice to relax from the outside world for once and it was true. She would sometimes spend too much time with her friends and less time at home and beside she was stressed out through all the hard work she went and all she needed was sleep. She reached outside school, the fresh air rushing down her body giving her a bit of a shiver but she shrugged it off. As she walked, her head automatically bend down, her mind cutting off all laughter around her as always and her mind dozed off trying to block it that she didn't really pay attention to where she was going. She bumped shoulders with a girl throwing the victim off balance.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the tiger girl viciously spoke acid to Amy's ears.

Amy gave a death glance back, "Why don't you?"

She had her boyfriend side-hugging her, a big crocodile with large golden chains hanging down his neck. He listened without much interest as his girl let go of him and took a step forward. "I already was. Don't start problems with me!"

"I never intended too. If it weren't for your boyfriend here distracting you, you would've seen me." Amy pointed out in a matter-a-factly.

The tiger's hazel eyes burn with rage and huffed, "_Bitch_ please,"

Amy's eyes furrowed, she felt calm and didn't really feel the need to fight this weak people. It did anger her that she thought she was stronger and special that she had to be respected by everyone. Those kind of people disgusted her, but all she really wanted was sleep. "You're not even worth it," She turned around.

"Girl, get back here," the voice wasn't the girl, but a man's. She paused and twirled around seeing the crocodile coming her way. At that moment fear entered her heart but she kept calm.

"You aren't just going to leave my girl without apologizing." He growled his hand clenching down at her wrist.

'Lame' Amy thought, 'some boyfriend you are,'

"Let go of me," Amy said, her features calm yet threating. The guy's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward. It took her a while to realize that he wasn't as lame as she thought. He looked angry and she couldn't really do anything to a buff guy that was holding her wrist and looked as if he were to attack at any moment. She cursed to herself for letting her get in a position like this. Now she could only plead that he'd eventually let her go.

"Vector,"

The crocodile turned around as did everyone who had begun to crowd around. Amy eyes widened in bewilder. Sonic approached them causally but was sending scold looks to him. He didn't look at her but went to her side. "Are you really going to put yourself into a position like this? Trying to harm such a delicate flower." He began. The mention of her being 'delicate' made her angry. "I mean C'mon," He leaned closer to him, "Handling a girl like that in front of everyone. Even your girlfriend?" he added smugly.

That's when Vector let go of her wrist and Amy could pull away. The amount of force he had used to hold her wrist had made finger marks. She rubbed her wrist as Sonic took a quick peek at her, a smirk rising from the corner of his lip.

"She's causing trouble. The rat she already is." The tiger bitterly growled. "Why are you defending her?!"

Amy scoffed sucking her breath in, but Sonic stepped in front of her. Amy flinched backwards in despise. "I don't know if that's smart to say, Eruka." Sonic slyly insulted her. "I hear you get into a lot of trouble yourself."

Vector blushed but shook his head and went back to her side. "Let's go Eruka." He said, grabbing her hand.

"What!" exclaimed the tiger in utter shock that he was going to just ignore the whole thing.

Sonic's hand wrapped around Amy's shoulder making her tense and her teeth clench. The students that had crowded around gasped and whispered to each other when his arm went around her. "I'll be taking her now. Sorry if she bothered you. See you around you two," He cheerfully announced and he turned Amy around along with him and they both walked away leaving the couple and the people behind.

"What?" she breathed out.

Sonic turned around a corner and they walked down a quiet area down the school "Aren't you a trouble maker." He slyly began turning to her.

Amy used her hands to push at Sonic's chest and get him off her. They stopped walking. "Hey," he muttered just as she angrily started at him, "Don't touch me,"

Sonic blinked strangely at her. "Whoa, you're a feisty one." He said, smirking at her.

A vein popped out on her forehead hearing this. "Don't you dare," she hissed with pauses in her words and her finger pointing up at his face.

Sonic raised one eye brow. "Relax, I was only trying to help." He admitted, raising his hands in a defense position.

"I didn't need your help. I could've handled that myself." She said her voice calming down.

Sonic crossed his arms and chuckled but it died down to seriousness. "Yea, I bet you would've. You couldn't even get him off you."

Amy was going to burst with protests but stopped herself and replaced it with a bitterly chuckled looking to the side. She shook her head and saw the people that were leaving out the gates to the streets. Such a big commotion for a shoulder bump, she thought. When did the world start to go wrong? She rolled her eyes and looked over at him. "Look, thanks for wasting my time, kid, but I have to go." She made her words sound as bitter as possible. She didn't want to stick around to get to know him; she had other matters to attend to. She was going to walk past him but then something stopped her dead in tracks.

"It's Sonic,"

Her breath hitched hearing such positive tone he held even after she had dissed him. She turned her head a little to see him smiling at her. To her horror it was a weak smile, but he was trying to be friendly with her and she saw it. "My name is Sonic," he repeated with a more eager tone.

She couldn't tell if he was playing with her mind or trying to be nice to her, because of his smile, she felt stuck on what to do next. She stared emotionlessly at him eyeing his smile. A soft clean smile and she for that moment looked hesitant. Sonic thought for a moment she looked a little innocent scared girl, but her expression closed before he could tell it was her being scared. Once she got her the strength to move again she reluctantly, without saying anything, faced away from him making him frown and walk away from him.

Sonic was left quizzically standing there as she was moving farther and farther away from him. "Wait!" he called out for her, but she kept on walking like if his voice was a mere wind blow. His voice trapped in the kelps of the sea, never to have reached any real place to be heard. Just like that, she turned around not looking back once.

"Uh," his voice cracked out of the surprise. She didn't even bother to say thank you or most importantly her name. Sonic rolled his eyes with a smirk. She was different sensing from her form of attitude. Most girls would act so respectfully after meeting him. Why didn't she? He walked the same way she had but stopped and looked around. There were fewer people now and the sun was almost down. It was getting late and he hadn't finished what he had meant to have started because of this commotion. He winced and then sped out from school leaving a trial of blue behind.

**.:XxX:.**

She walked down the street quickly, passing by each store. Her heart was racing from the experience she had encountered. Sonic. That boy ticked her off just by trying to go easy on her, saving her life and being nice.

Amy paused her thoughts. Saved her life? Her life wasn't even at stake. She could've handled it on her own without his help. It was her fault for not speaking up when he was there doing it for her. Thinking more and more about it made her feel weak. Weak letting a guy do all the work for her.

"Argh, who does he think he is?" she angrily said. She took grip of her backpack's straps and began stomping. A few mobians nearby looked up and nervously looked at her. "Trying to be nice to me—like I need his friendship!" her fist tightened her hand being squished under her glove. "I don't need any boy's friendship!"

By the time she got to her neighborhood it was dark. The sky was a light blue to the west with the south turning dark blue along with a black. The light posts along the sidewalk turned on. Her street was quiet. There was rarely any noise around. The only noise she heard was her foot steps and her breathing. Do to all the thinking of that guy she tried to avoid so much, her heart was beating anxiously. She needed to go home and shower since she was taking double shift tonight. The thought of taking double shift stressed her out, but it was work and she had to take that responsibility.

As she approached the end sidewalk she looked both ways to see if any cars were coming. There weren't any, but along the other side of the sidewalk there was someone coming. Amy raised her eyebrow confused to why there was someone walking around late at dusk. It was rare to find mobians around her area walking around at night.

As the mobian approached into the light post Amy's eyes widened to see this familiar stranger around her neighborhood.

Sonic had one hand dug into his sweater pockets and was looking at his cellphone with the other. Until he got under the light he placed in his cell phone and looked up. Amy standing there looking at him, flinched with a shock look. He had spotted her and Amy shook her head and quickly hiding her features under the darkness and away from the light, but it was too late.

Sonic blinked but then recognized her. "Oh hey, it's you!" he called out, a smiling arousing.

She was frozen in spot. He was crossing the street. Why was here? How did he find her? Was he following her? Questions like these automatically made her brain think for the worst. He reached her side and he stopped, to wonder to himself why was hiding herself in the dark.

Before Sonic could get a chance to greet her and ask her questions, she talked over him, "Are you following me?" she asked angrily coming out back into the light.

He paused. "What? No, I'm heading home," he said simply stopping in front of her. Amy took a step back, cautiously.

"So you're suggesting its coincidence?" she scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, yea, I mean I live around here so I can say—"

"Wait," she interrupted him. "You live around here?" She could hear the worry in her tone. How could he have lived around here when she hadn't seen him once?

Sonic nodded out into the distance. "Just around the next street, there's an orange window house." He turned back to her. "It's not too far from here." He explained.

Amy huffed, closing her eyes and thought to herself that she was one blind person. Sonic lived around her area and she never got a sight on this. This was definitely not her day.

"Hey," he began catching her attention. She opened her eyes and found him smiling again. "I never got your name."

"My name," Inside Amy, she felt panic. What if she didn't want to tell him her name, but then again he was asking politely. Amy stayed quiet the whole time, in her head fighting against telling him or not. Sonic was only staring at her waiting for her to speak, but she never even tried to.

Sonic laughed, "Ok, you don't have to tell me your name. It'll be a mystery." He recovered himself and got next to her. "I'll walk you home then."

Amy shook her head. "No,"

"No?" he asked, disappointed for a moment. "Hey, I won't bite. Trust me." He cheerfully said.

Amy stepped backwards to the darkness. "I can walk to my house by myself." She said defensively.

Sonic followed her footsteps and was able to get her hand. Amy gasped and was going to throw a punch, but Sonic dodged it easily as if it was nothing. He let go of her hand and put his hands up in an 'I surrender' mode. "Hey girl, calm down. You're acting like I'm going to harm you." He said, hitting a little bit of annoyance, but he was more concern than annoyed.

"You should leave me alone." She told him in a low warning tone.

Sonic sighed and smirked at her. "Ok, I'll leave you alone, but for now." He said walking off ahead of her. Amy felt steam coming out of her ears. She hated the way he said that, acting confident to seeing her again.

Sonic turned around. "But you should at least tell me your name." he said, a sad frown.

Amy nervously stared at him for a moment and then she averted to the side. She walked into the light and there he saw her serious face. She opened her mouth a little and slightly tried to say the first letter of her name, but it all came out at once. Unable to control her voice as well, it blurred out into stutters. "A-A-Am-Amy,"

"Amy," he repeated, adding somewhat of a rhyme to it. A tone that send cold shivers down Amy's back. "Then I hope to see you around Amy. Later." He waved at her and walked away, crossing the street and heading down to her neighborhood again. He became a moving shadowy figure as he got farther and farther away from her.

Amy released the air she had been holding. Her hand went to her heart and she took a deep breath of fresh air. '_What did I do? What did I say?_'

She didn't know for how long she had held her breath, but _that_ boy was the cause of this. The biggest thing she couldn't believe was she even told him her name. The move she made was almost a trusting move. Regretting what she did, she cursed under her breath and looked down closing her eyes. She controlled her breathing and started to walk the same way Sonic had, but very slowly hoping she wouldn't catch up with him. It was the end of the school year, so she didn't really have much to worry about, but if he did live nearby like he said he did then she would have to be careful where she would go so she wouldn't meet him accidently again. She didn't want to deal with a boy, especially this one.

* * *

**Sooo?! Whatcha ya'll think?**

**There isn't must cuteness in it but its a start to it right?**

**Next chapter there's going to be a few changes to little Amy's live so please follow and review please ;D**


	3. Encounter

**I got lazy and ran out of time…well to tell the truth there was no time, but I did get lazy. Anyhow, I finished this and now I wonder to myself, if you might like it. I thought it was pretty good and am proud to say that my writing has improved greatly…hopefully no mistakes xp**

**Radio- Lana Del Rey**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Encounter**

The echoes of the house were nowhere to be found. Inside the house there was nobody, no sound, no living thing, it was practically abandoned. It was morning on that Saturday and the clouds wouldn't let the sun shine. It was a dull morning and then out of the sudden a phone rang, sending noise through the household.

Amy came out from the restroom and rushed to her room. The ringtone from her phone was a music tone jingle and could be heard anywhere, even from outside the house since the neighborhood was so quiet today. Amy jumped onto her bed and grabbed her cellphone tucking it to her ear and answering.

"Hello?"

_"Amy! It's me Sally."_

Amy rolled over on her back and stared up at the ceiling. "Oh hey, it's rare you'd be awake early in the morning." Amy said, indifferently.

_"Are you okay? You sound tired or like frustrated."_ Sally asked worried a little.

"Don't mind my tiredness after having double shift." She groaned. "Anyway what's with the call?"

_"I was wondering if you wanted to hang over."_

"Can't. I have other stuff to do. Sorry, but hopefully tomorrow." Amy said.

The other line was quiet but then Sally replied unruffled, _"Okay. Call me if anything's wrong ok?"_ she made sure her voice extended so she'd understand she was being serious.

Amy laughed, "No worries. You'll be the first I'd call."

_"Okay, bye,"_

"Bye," And she hanged up, pressing a red button on her phone. She grunted letting her hand drop, lying sprawled on her bed. She couldn't really think. All night she had thought about what he had told her. '_Ok, I'll leave you alone, but for now._'

Those words were constantly repeating in her head for the past twenty-four hours. All last night those words were hunting her as she worked. She arrived back late around one in the morning exhausted, but she received a lot of money and that's all she had to know. She got up from her bed and walked out her room without a second thought. She got her large white coat from a hanger outside her room and wore it on top of her blouse.

She got out of her house and locked the door. She walked down the steps and walked down the driveway into the sidewalk. Each house she passed she passed without looking. Amy looked up at the sky and began to think about her friend Cream. She crossed the street to get to the other side of the opposite road from her house.

Her plans were simple. She had already arranged to hang around with Cream today at her house. She didn't live too far away from her house and so she could just walk without a problem. Cream was a close friend to Amy. A longtime friend of hers that she keeps close to her heart, but lately things were a little rough on her part. Ever since Cream got a boyfriend things changed. She didn't but things around her and all of Amy's were in a different atmosphere. Amy still kept her contact with her but as for the rest…they began to hate on her, not like her and ignore her, kicking her out from the group. That grew tough on Cream. Even though lying to her friend was tougher, one lie wouldn't hurt their friendship. It was for Cream and she was still her friend.

She reached Cream's house in no time, now standing in front of a dark brown house. It was small and simple. It was a new designing house and had nature all over it. Amy opened the gate and entered the front yard. The grass was green and fresh and flowers bloomed everywhere around her. The little insects weren't around but she liked it better that way. She walked up to the wooden door that had glass designing and was shaped as ovals or circles. She pushed on the door bell and stood there. Meanwhile she looked around at her surroundings taking in the wonderful beauty of life. She gave a light smile and then her ears heard the door opening.

"Amy," Cream was there in a cute summer dress, and flip-flops.

"Cream," Amy hugged her friend. "You look so pretty today." She complimented making her friend lightly blush.

"Aw, do I really?" Cream asked looking down at herself and feeling a little embarrassed being mentioned how pretty she looked when she didn't even try to look nice.

"You kidding? You always look so nice." Amy cheerfully told her.

Cream giggled and someone peeked in from behind her. A taller rabbit with a beige color and fluffy brown hair on the top of her head with two floppy ears to the side smiled at Amy and cream opened the door wider. Cream's mother opened up her arms. "Amy, how unexpected to see you here so early." She said.

"I just thought I could spend my day with Cream from the beginning." Amy said, giving a weird smile, but was fighting up a strong smile.

"How nice of you. Oh, please come in." Cream's mother moved to the side and Amy entered inside. Their living room was clean and all was organized. Her couches were light beige and were fuzzy. The lamps above her were made out of crystals and shine sending strong bright light. Her house from the outside looked like any regular house around the neighborhood, but once inside it was like a luxury.

"I'll be making breakfast in a few. Make yourself at home." She said, and the young rabbit went down to the kitchen. Cream laughed and wrapped her arm around her friends. "Let's go to my room. I have a whole lot to talk to you about." Cream happily announced to her.

Amy laughed as well and nodded, "So do I and you won't believe what happened to me yesterday,"

Cream and Amy went up her staircase to the second floor of the house. Hearing their voices from the kitchen made Cream's mother giggle with happiness.

* * *

The orange fox was down at his workshop, hammering down metal to wood. The sound of wood and metal contacting didn't really bother Sonic, who was resting on a wooden counter at the end of the workshop, but it disturbed him at the moment. He was using a large tablet for playing video games as his friend worked.

"Hey Tails," Sonic plainly calmed not taking his eyes off the tablet.

Tails stopped hammering and turned around taking his lap goggles. "Yea,"

"Can I ask you something about a girl?" he asked him.

Tails blushed immediately and weirdly looked away putting his goggles back on and hammering. "I don't understand," he said, his voice uneven and his eyes looking around nervously.

Sonic's head jerked to him and he had his eyes raised up with great interest. "Do you know something about this chick name Amy?" he asked.

Tails stopped completely and turned around. "Amy?" he parroted. He rubbed his chin and looked up to nowhere. "That name sounds familiar."  
Sonic leaned forward and looked somewhat hopeful. "You know her?"

"I don't, but I've heard that name through Cream." He recalled and turned back to hammering. "Why ask though?"

"I was just asking," he mumbled looking back at the tablet.

Tails placed the hammer down and turned around walking to Sonic. "Asking? It sounds more like if you were interested in her. Do you know her?" Tails asked, passing by Sonic to a little fridge and opened it to see a bunch of water bottles in there.

Sonic placed the tablet besides him and crossed his arms. "I met her." He simply claimed pouting his lips. Remembering back to the way he met her annoyed him. She acted as if already she hated him. He had little hope that she didn't know, but the way she treated him already was bad. Did he do something bad to her before or to her friends? Usually that was the case, but he had memory of no such thing. "Call her,"

Tails chocked on the water he was drinking, and bend down to wipe his lips with his arm. "Who Amy? I don't even know her!" his voice rose in defense.

"No, Cream. You said she knew something about that name. Call Cream." He ordered, standing up and digging his hand in his sweater's pocket.

"Cream said she'd be busy today. I can't just bother her." Tails said, crossing his arms with the water bottle still in his hand.

"So what?" he replied.

"So, I don't plan to bother her."

Sonic search through the contacts of his phone his eyes consternated on the letter that started with a 'C' and ended with the 'M'. While Tails were busy putting the water bottle away he failed to notice Sonic was way ahead of his thoughts already tracking down his girlfriend's number. Sonic lifted up the phone to his hear and went to sit down on the couch. Tails tensed up once he heard Sonic speak. "Hello? Cream?"

**.:XxX:.**

Cream blinked confusion filling her face. She turned to Amy who was staring back at her from the bed. She turned away and closed her eyes shut. "Yes that's me,"

"_Hey Cream it's been long hasn't it?"_

"We saw each other just like over a week ago," Cream claimed wondering why he said that. "What happen? Why did you call?" she asked without annoyance. In the backroom she heard someone complaining in a panicking way like a little mouse shrieking.

"_Well, I have a question actually. Maybe you could help me with it?"_

"Depends what it is," Cream said offering to help in a way.

"_Great, so you'll help me. There's a girl I know and goes by the name of Amy,"_

Cream went rigid and didn't dare turn to face her friend. She felt her own breath stuck between her throat and mouth and couldn't find any words to reply back with. Sonic knew Amy, but there could have been another Amy. There were so many girls in the world named by Amy, but then why did she have the feeling he was talking about Amy Rose. When Cream didn't reply Sonic added, _"Do you know her?"_

Cream found her voice and cleared her throat. "No, no I don't?" She lied to him her voice a bit shaky but she steadied it.

Amy got curious as to why she sounded anxious and she'd moved out from the bed and walked over to her side near the brown desk Cream was sitting on and leaned in closer, her eyes narrowed. Cream flinched to the side suddenly sensing her there. Her eyes widened and she moved back. "Who's that?" Amy mouthed in whispers.

Cream vaguely shrugged and showed a crooked smile at her. Amy tried grabbing the phone from her, but Cream jerked her hand back, not allowing her too. Amy sucked in air and tried once more, but Cream shaking her head at her moved away so she wouldn't be able to grab it. From the other line, Sonic heard muffling and muttering and got a little concern. _'Cream? Are you still there,'_

That voice made Amy froze. She backed away from Cream, but without even her intention she snatched the phone from Cream. She couldn't understand why she was grew scared, but she knew that it was driving her nuts and she knew why. She found out who the person on the other line was and she hung up and threw the phone to the bed.

**.:XxX:.**

"Hello?" Sonic said, but there was no answer. "Hello? Hello Cream?" Sonic began to question himself as he brought the cellphone out and back into his ear. The line had been cut off because of the sudden 'beep' that busted his ear drums. Sonic winced and clicked the off button.

"What happen?" Tails asked, putting up a puzzled face.

Sonic rushed to the workshop's doorway, grabbing the keys from a little hanger on the wall. "Something's wrong. Cream was cut off the line and wasn't replying." His voice sounded urgent causing Tails to think for the worst. He staggered forward and blinked repeatedly. "What do you mean?" Tails inquired fear flowing down his tongue as he spoke. Sonic exhaled air and turned to Tails. "Cream was cut off."

...

Cream was panicking. She couldn't stop pacing back and forth while Amy was standing there a large frown upon her face and her arms crossed. It wasn't too long ago when Amy hanged up on Sonic and now she was wondering if Tails was going to overreact or think that maybe she was hurt or something happened. Knowing her boyfriend he would always head to conclusions before thinking things over. He'd take action upon himself.

"It was him." She stated. "The insignificant boy that Sally and the girls hate! Why are you talking to him!?"

Cream knew she was keeping herself from shouting but it was becoming hard for her. Cream halted and turned to her. "Sonic is my boyfriend's best friend. He happens to also be my friend." She admitted, sounding for pathetic.

Amy groaned, "I mean, I could understand that fox but Sonic?! What about the rest? Are you friends with all of them too?" She could hear her own bittery tone increase and her control over it was slipping away. She was mad, no, she was infuriated.

"Why are you so angry? You said you were fine with being my friend even though I was friends with them and you knew so," she protested, her voice as kind and soft as ever.

Amy winced back with irritation and then spun around. "But, that, useless hedgehog, why would you speak to him?" she hissed. She walked to the bed and plopped herself feeling weak.

Cream didn't want to mention that he had asked of her because then there would have been her freaking out and then more questioning and it would have been a big mess. She was already looked despair she didn't want to make her feel even worst. When she sat next to her she wondered how Sonic and Amy got to know each other, but she stayed quiet. "Amy, listen to me. Tails was just wondering about something involving me. You don't have to worry about it." She soothed her friend and sat next to her. She made a happy smile and Amy nodded hoping she could calm down. She wasn't mad at Cream but at Sonic. She didn't like him already revolving around her mind with those words he told her. "I'm sorry Cream," she began sighing, "I was just worried because—"

She never got to finish what she wanted to say. She heard urgent voices coming from outside and they were getting louder and louder. Cream and Amy were in confusion until the door to the room burst open and in entered the one mobian she wanted to see last. A pair of green orbs made contact with her jade eyes first. His gaze shocked her completely. Then she turned seeing a two-tailed fox. His eyes searched desperately for Cream and when he found her sitting next to Amy he rushed towards her.

"Cream!"

He approached her and his hands touched her cheeks caressing them lightly. "Are you okay?"

Cream nervously chuckled holding on to his arms. "Yea, Why wouldn't I be, I mean, I'm at my house." He pointed out a little flatly.

Cream's mother pushed in her way into the room and gasped. "Cream what happened?" she asked her face paled. "They came running in here like a tornado. Is everything alright?"

Cream stood up and shook her head. "No, mother, I'm fine." She assured her shaking her hands. She turned to Amy who had her eyes fixed on the ground. She was glaring down avoiding everyone's gaze. Cream reached to grab Amy's hand and lifting her up. "We were talking on the phone and Amy and accidently tripped making me accidently…" she paused and turned to Amy. "Hang up," her voice rose high in hope that they'd believe her. Everyone looked as if they did believe her but Amy. Amy didn't like when Cream lied. She was a horrible liar and didn't have a clue on how to act when she needed to lie. She was happy that she lied this time for necessary reasons and purposes, but she shook her head burying her face in her hands. Sonic chuckled to himself and then she was gazing up at him if not in an angry way, but cautiously watching him. Sonic couldn't help but smirk at her from above.

**.:XxX:.**

Amy sighed exhaustedly and pouted skyward hearing the laughter and talks of Cream and her friends. They walked down the calm streets that cloudy afternoon. Being inside the house with her boyfriend wasn't permitted by her mother so, they all decided that heading out to dinner would have been a better idea. Amy stayed quiet hearing the conversation from afar. She didn't know Sonic and Tails therefore she had no business talking to them besides, she thought, these boys were a huge threat to any girl. Remembering this made Amy feel uneasy for being with them in the first place. There steps were jolly compare to hers which were quiet and soft. She trailed along behind the three of them and followed grudgingly barely dragging her feet.

Sonic looked over his shoulder and saw that she acted without energy towards this. He stopped walking and allowed Tails and Cream to go ahead of him. He waited until Amy reached his side.

"You don't look too happy? You okay?" He asked in a low voice, almost soothing.

Amy jerked her head to glower at him. "Don't talk to me," she vitriolic said. Sonic started to walk again at her pace. He dug his hands inside his sweater and chortled. "Why are you so rude?"

"Why are you so annoying?" she said with not much of a questioning tone. She was lacking her tone.

"I don't know, Amy. There's something about you that intrigued me. I can't help but be annoying." He said slyly.

Amy clenched her teeth and moved a bit away from him. "Guys like you disgust me," she snarled not looking at him but to the side. "Go bother some other girl, but don't even try anything with me," She turned back to look at his sly smile. "I know who you are and what you do to girls. Don't think I'll fall for any of it."

Sonic raised his head up high and a sly smirk formed on his lips. "You aren't much of a pleaser, but you have such an innocent face—"

Amy growled and her hand extended out from her side getting ready for a fighting position, but a voice stopped her. "Amy!" She turned around and saw Cream running to her. She grabbed her hand and lowered it. Sonic also calmed down the position he had come to "She hasn't done anything to you. Stop taunting her Sonic." she scold him. She pushed Amy away from Sonic's side and in front where Tails was. Tails caught Sonic's eyes but turned around not saying anything.

Sonic chuckled and bite his lip. "But that's the best part," he mused, following after Cream.

* * *

**HAHAHA! I'm loving how Amy doesn't like him at all xD Best feeling ever huh? Hopefully you all liked this and review and tell me what you think please, thank you and**

**Until Week's pass Bye!**


	4. Night

"Little_ Things"- One Direction_

* * *

Chapter 4: Night

Going to restaurants to eat was something that happened rarely and if she did go out to eat I'd be to somewhere nearby. It wasn't that type of rare this time.

Seeing the pepper being passed in front of Amy made her look down at her hamburger feeling awkward about not eating anything yet. Sonic grabbed the pepper bottle and shook some out onto his fries. Cream smiled happily enthused about Sonic pouring a lot onto his hamburger while Tails tilted his head to the side in concern. Amy's eyes were half way closed and her mouth slightly open. She shook her head and turned to the open of the room. The restaurant was fancy but not as fancy for it to be a five star or anything where tourist could come and make the place crowed. The walls were covered in lines colored by orange and yellow and a bright white paint job. The tables were round and red. Each one had a flower vase in the middle giving it a little bit of a conspicuous to its surroundings. Her friends and she sat in a round polished wooden table near the corner of the room. There weren't too many people inside so it was calmer, the atmosphere was relaxing.

"You know if you put too much pepper you'll waste perfectly good food." Tails suddenly spoke with a deep scowling frown pulling Amy away from her isolated moment.

"The hotter the better," was all Sonic said then placing the pepper down and grabbing his hamburger. "_Bon Appétit_."

Amy rolled her eyes annoyed and then on to looking at her food once again and feeling weird to her stomach. She didn't really feel hungry first of all but she didn't have much of a saying at seconds. She was practically dragged to eat with them. She couldn't say no to Cream and so now here she was holding in her saying to say she wasn't hungry and watching Sonic in disgust as he chewed down his food so carelessly. The sight of him devouring down his food gave her the yucks, shivers coming down from her toes up to her shoulders. If only she was hungry she'd save herself from

"Something wrong?"

Amy spun around to face Sonic who was smirking at her. She immediately changed her expression. "No, I'm fine," she replied without much thought into her sentence.

Tails smiled at her and spoke to her surprise, "But you're not eating?"

When she turned to him she nervously smiled and half-laughed. "Oh, I'm letting it cool off. It was too hot." Amy's throat dried hearing her own voice give out such a blatant lie. She was hiding it really well but while looking hard at her hamburger she was in the border line of being discovered and caught in it.

Sonic's face was expressionless and he bites into his hamburger without much interest. His eyes were penetrating her and she could sense it trying to reach her soul. Amy found herself looking at no-timing moment. She grabbed her hamburger and took a bite out of it. Just like that, her stomach twisted and suddenly she felt full. She hadn't swallowed yet and she felt like throwing it all out, but for her sake she forced herself to swallow it.

'Bite one.' She acknowledge in sad despair.

Cream placed her hand on Tails keeping his attention back to her. "Stop pressuring her. Amy eats her food at her own paste." She explained calmly.

"Yeah I understand," He gave a dirty look towards Sonic. "Unlike most pigs."

Sonic slammed his hand on his chest with a fake hurt look, "Coming from the guy who's own workspace looks dirtier than mud itself_." _He pointed out giving pauses at his last sentences.

Tails' cheeks flushed furiously and his teeth gritted. Tails' eyes traveled to the side and he pout, "I clean it once in a while."

"Yea," he dangerously stared at him. "Once a month, maybe even a—"

"Sonic!" Tails growled.

Amy felt herself let out a devious chuckle to Tails defenseless-self act. Somehow the feeling of men being so worthless made her smile. If anything, if she were to feel down, a worthless man would always make her reverse that frown. While thinking of it, she failed to notice Sonic out of the corner of her eye with a small sly smile on his lips and his emerald orbs gleaming towards her sight.

Some bells to the restaurants rung and in came a group of girls. The girls were all laughing and talking loudly with one another stopping in front of the cashier. Amy's eyes widened and she turned her head to the side were she was hearing the voice of a familiar chipmunk and friends. All her friends were in the restaurants same as her. Her heart began thumping hard and she turned her head back and her head fell down. Why were they here? She didn't even know, but if they saw her with Cream and Sonic, there were to be serious drama.

"Amy?" Cream questioned.

"Sally's here, Cream." Amy managed to whisper for her voice strain and shaky could barely even talk with it being heard. She tried so hard to hide her head from any of their sights.

Cream blinked with wide eyes and she looked around eventually spotting her getting attended by a waiter.

Cream bucked her head down the same level Amy had and whispered, "Hide,"

"Hide where?" Amy harshly whispered back panic entering her whole system and not allowing her to think straight.

"Get under the table or something." Cream suggested.

"No, they'll see me!" she worriedly told her.

Tails gave Sonic and stern look and then nodded his head over to Amy not letting go of his glance. Sonic gave a sigh and shrugged dropping his fork. He slid down the rubber cushion of the round table and got out. He extended his hand out to Amy. "Come with me." He said.

Amy looked up at him. She didn't question what he said; because he had gotten the message that he was going to help her. Anything was better than getting caught. Amy narrowed her eyes and her teeth grit tight, but she slid down as well and stood up from her seat, smacking his hand aside. It didn't seem to bother Sonic, his eyes only moved to the side and he pout his lips. He began to take off the sweater he was wearing and covered Amy's head with the hoody and body with his long sweater. Amy let out a small screech to his sudden movements, but Sonic was gentle with her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Have a nice date you two and see you tomorrow." Sonic smiled at them and dragged Amy forwards to the exit of the restaurants. "Cream," Amy called out, but it was too late. Sonic was already taking her to the door where a man stood talking to a woman. Sonic's eyes made his way to the girls and he glared at them all finding seats at a nearby table near Cream's. The view would've been perfect for them to spot them if he didn't act quickly. He moved quickly in between the lady and man talking. "Excuse us," he said and pushed the door open with his hands.

The fresh air brushed down Amy's warm cheeks. Sonic dropped his arm from her shoulder and turned back to look inside through the glass window. "You're safe now." He said, not looking at her. "From whatever reason you're scared off."

Amy's expressionless face stared at him and then she pulled the hood on her head down. "Yes," she slowly said. Sonic turned to her and smile at her. "Thank you," she added unsure of herself.

Sonic chuckled and her eye brow rose in curiosity. His obnoxious chuckles from time to time grew to make her mad. It was a bad impression on her; it looked like she was making him laugh. "What's funny?" she gruffly asked.

"You're funny." He said frankly with a smile.

Her eyebrows narrowed even more than they were already and her fists clenched. "Wanna say that again?" she threatened him sounding at her lowest voice.

Sonic smirked and walked to her side. He pulled the hood over her head. "C'mon, I'll take you home." He offered kindly, but the kindness that was giving to her was easily reversed back. "_No_!" she retorted. "I can go home by myself." She said, pulling the hood down roughly.

"In the dark?" he questioned, walking back to her. Amy moved back a little, drops of water forming on her forehead. His face reached closed to hers. "Haven't you heard it's rude to let a girl walk home by herself?"

Amy returned a glowering glare back to his sly ones. This hedgehog was something else. From the rumors she heard of him seemed to be not true at all. He wasn't mean, but annoying. Her first impression of him was indeed something she didn't expect, most heroic, but overall the more she was getting to know him, he was simple becoming a pain to be around with. She was not getting along with his sly attitude.

Sonic grinned and pulled her hood up to her head again covering her face and eyes with darkness. Her head was pulled forward down with force to cover her face completely. Amy growled as he chuckled walking off down the street.

Amy pulled the hood off forcefully huffing in frustration. Soon after taking her frustration out in a single breath she calmed down following him but not saying anything else that would start another topic she didn't want to talk about.

**.:XxX:.**

"May I have a root beer float and a small salad?" Sally said, ordering off the menu she had in her hands. The waiter who attended them nodded and grabbed all the menus from the girl's hands, tucking them under his arm. "Will that be all?" the hound dog asked them.

"Yes, that'll be all." Some of them muttered to him. Sally lowered her head back to her friends and smiled. "It's so fresh in here." Fiona commented shrugging her shoulders. "Calm and relaxing."

"Right!? Why didn't we think of coming here in the first place?" Mina said, playing with her fork.

"You were the one who said you didn't want to come here." Blaze said, not believing what she had said.

The girls all laughed to her insaneness. Sally took a long inhale and let air out from her mouth. With a huge smile on her face she said, "We should invite Amy next time. I'm sure she'd love this place."

Bunny, looking down at her mirror she brought along with her, she fixed her lipstick that was smoothly rubbed all along the edges on her lips. She then closed the small make-up mirror and looked up. Bunny blinked seeing a familiar face yet old. Cream was across from their group with her boyfriend. Cream was talking to him loving and they were eating comfortable. She also noticed that there were two other plates that were still there with fresh food, two hamburgers one bitten and the other almost done. Her expression stayed the same, blunt and plain. The waiter that came back with the drinks interrupted her thoughts. The waiter placed her root beer in front of her and she nodded to him, as did the rest, thanking the waiter for bringing the drinks to the table.

Cream peeked over to Sally's table and eyed them all laughing together. Tails held her hand and smiled at her, but Cream didn't smile back. She just kept her eyes focused out to them.

"Does it still hurt you?" he asked her, frowning a bit.

Cream watched as Sally whipped her hair to the side taking a sip of her drink. Cream shook her head and turning to Tails, she forced a smile. "I'll be fine," she assured him.

At that moment a waiter passed by and Tails called out for him. The waiter turned around and smiled. "May I get the check?"

* * *

The night was beautiful underneath the two hedgehogs, there weren't any clouds and the stars were up there shining brightly down for them but a cloud of thunder and rain seem the roam around Amy for Sonic wouldn't stop talking about the sky and how it was a perfect warm night. She wasn't really in her best mood to hear him. He didn't let her go alone at the end, so basically she was stuck with him. He had to have things his way, so how was she to go home with him following her. Amy sighed irritated of this.

"You don't like the night?" he asked her.

"No,"

"Why not?" he asked looking surprised, "everything's so calm and one would think you like the calmness."

Amy bit her lip hard. 'It would be calm if you'd just go away.' She thought angrily to herself, feeling her body boil inside, but sadly she couldn't bring herself to say it to him. She felt more questions would follow behind and she was avoiding that of him.

"Well, maybe you're not the type to go around having fun at night." He then said. "Right?"

His words send shivers down her body making her body recoiled, but she stayed cool. Sonic glanced at her and he felt a weird feeling. "Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that." He said defensively putting his hands up in a 'hold up' position. "I mean like hanging around out at night like on a field or park?"

Amy shook her head keeping her facial expression calm. "I understood what you meant." She turned slowly. "No, I don't really have time." She admitted, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you have time now?" he asked softly a small thin smile printed on his lips.

Amy's head whipped around back to him. If her thoughts were wrong it sounded way too much as if he were asking her to hang out with him alone or flirting or even worst on a date. "No," she simply said, shaking her head a little. "I have to go to work later and so I have to get ready."

Sonic drew back and shrugged not letting the disappointment wash off over his face. "So not even for a little while?"

"What part of no don't you understand?" She asked him now. The more he'd ask questions the little patience she was having with him.

"I understand 'no' perfectly, but I'm persuading you to come along with me and hang out anyway. You look like you could use some time to relax." He stated.

They were almost reaching the end of the street again and for a quick moment Sonic's eyes moved away from her to explore where they were. Under that one light bulb at the corner of the street they were going again. "Relaxation is for the weak." She said bluntly her eyes half way down. "Nothing but Hard work will get you anywhere."

Sonic's smile faded slowly. "Do you really think so that way?"

Amy nodded honestly, "Yes, I learned that the hard way." she muttered.

Sonic hummed and jogged in front of her walking backwards. "But have you ever taken it easy? It'll be best for a hard worker. What possibly can you be losing?"

"Money, moments, opportunities, Gosh Sonic, only us hard workers understand this." She grumbled to him.

"Aha, but that's where your wrong. Opportunities come along for everyone every day. Moments are a part of your life, also everyday" He said pointing at her with a wink that kinda caught her off guard. "Money you're parents make officially until you're eighteen."

She stopped dead in tracks. She crossed her arms over her chest and spat, "Stop! Just stop!" Sending him flinching back she continued. "You're bothersome Sonic,"

Sonic looked to the side, and Amy saw something that shined in his eyes, she didn't know what it was because it was too difficult to process but when he turned back to look at her his next words surprised her. "And you're incredibly beautiful," he breathed passionately.

And that's where she had enough.

A fist went flying passed his eyes down to his stomach, taking out all the air he had. Sonic bend down holding his stomach painfully. He half-heartily chuckled to the kind of forced she possessed. Amy scoffed something in whisper and turned her back at him running down the street and leaving him behind. Only her footsteps were heard in the distance, but soon the noise of her feet decreased. Once she disappeared into the darkness of the street and he stopped his huskily breathing and recovered from his stance. Sonic stood straight up, placing a hand on his hip and shook his head smirking.

Her punch wasn't even half close to the energy he need to be knocked hurt for. It didn't hurt him, but the way her nervous expression grew the longer they were together was bothering him. She was hiding something or something was causing her to react that way. Something uncomfortable and it wasn't his problem to question about so he let her slide pass him. Besides, he let her go on the same spot they met up that other night. Her house was nearby in his thoughts so no real danger could be cause around this neighborhood. It was too calm at night.

* * *

**_Boring? I'm sorry, but I didn't even really tried XD I will next time. Since It's summer vacation I have a lot of time :)) Remember, visit my profile for seek peeks of my stories before hand :D _**

**_Until Week's pass, see ya ;D_**


	5. Milk

**I got...creative with the title. Please don't laugh at it, and yes after all these months I've been lacking writing but how I pull through to continue these for you. Thank you all of you who stick around. I really appreciate you all. Anyway, here you go.**

**"I Do it For You" Bryan Adams**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Milk**

Sonic laid his head back against the soft cushion of the arm chair. He steadily looked at the ceiling of Tail's workshop. The area was clean and smooth since it had just been cleaned. Tail's had done repairs around his house so everything was in order, nothing seemed to be put out of place. After hours and hours of helping Tails clean, Sonic was able to go back to his sofa and think. Now, with the sound of the wretch being used by Tails, its copper metal clanging with whatever he was fixing up in his workshop wasn't really allowing him to think straight, but at least he wasn't in a silenced room.

His mind was stuck on one thing at the moment and that was Amy Rose.

How that name seem to roll off his lips so smoothly without any difficulties or second thoughts to it. He couldn't stop thinking about this girl. She wasn't unlike any other mobian he'd met before so that caught his attention. This girl knew the meaning to self-respect and instantly, from the day one, he grew to love that view of her.

The only thing was she didn't really pain much attention to him. All she found him was annoying.

He closed his eyes and reimaged what happened at night after coming from the Burger restaurant they went to. She was honest at a point giving out a few pointers of a hint, but he had to admit she was good at hiding in stuff. She was hiding something deeper and he was curious to know what, but he didn't want to pry too much into her private life. He just met her and it wasn't right.

"Sonic!?" Tail's yelled from another room, sounding angry.

Sonic opened his eyes and got up from the sofa but feeling woozy he held his head for a second.

Still in thought, he wondered if Amy could ever give some time so he could get closer to her. He was interested of this new girl he hadn't met properly yet and due to faith bringing them together like this, it had to be meeting her in the worst way possible, but he wanted to be her friend.

He got up and walked to the doorway. "Yea?"

Tails was in the kitchen; his eyes narrowed and in his hands was a carton of milk. He saw Sonic standing up from the couch, his eyes focused on the floor, but Tails didn't question it. "You drank all the milk." He pointed out causing Sonic to look up at him.

"Not all of it was for me. Cream took some home too, remember." He dully stated looking at him blankly.

Tails groaned and walked to the trash bin to throw the empty carton away. "I'm going to make homemade macaroni today, and I need milk to make it." Tails walked to the cabinet above the stove.

Sonic leaned on the doorway with his arms crossed. "Then go buy some." Sonic said in a matter-a-fact.

"I can't. I still have to finish my project." Tails protested beginning to write something on a piece of paper. Tails dropped the pen down on the counter and went up to Sonic and gave him a small bag. Sonic reached out to grab it and when he did a sound of coin collision was heard. "So I'm asking you a favor to go buy me some ingredients for me." Then he was handed a small notebook with writing in it. Sonic's eyes lit half-way.

"Great," Sonic took the items and walked away from Tails. Tails smirked at his buddy Sonic's back facing him.

"Thank you," he called out. Just before turning right around the corner, Sonic let his arm fly up above his head sending two fingers fly open into the air and then back down. Tails kept his mischievous smirk and then until he was out of sight went back to working on a big piece of metal that was connected to a plane that was out colored and rusted.

* * *

It was somewhat cloudy and sunny at the same time, so the temperature was perfect for to go around and play at the park or take a walk around town. Sonic preferred to run, dash pass the people leaving his blue streak trademark. As he ran down the streets, his mind still roamed with Amy filling his thoughts. He had to see how he'd approach her, because going up to her with his hand up and a simple 'Hi' wouldn't work. He came to a complete stop at the nearest Super Market. He walked to where they kept the shopping carts and meanwhile continued to ponder of the next time he saw her around, what to do and what to say. Once he got the shopping cart he pulled out the paper that listed what Tails had wanted but all he saw was one word written enormously in huge letter.

_MILK._

Sonic sweat a drop down the side of his forehead just seeing that Tails wanted just one thing from the whole store. He stopped half way inside the store and turned back around, annoyed to be making another trip. If all Tails wanted was milk he didn't need a cart with wheels. He re-entered the store and the first thing that came to mind was that he was hungry, but with seeing the tons of food and all mad him want to be some kind of snack.

Sonic, although, couldn't buy anything for himself, because Tails wouldn't let him. It was Tails' money and he couldn't spend it.

Going down an aisle he walked down to the end where he had to make a turn to go all the way to the corner where they kept the Dairy products. He turned around to make a left turn when he immediately stopped.

He found himself staring at a pink little hedgehog trying to reach up for some box of cheerios, but she was too short. The poor girl jumped up but still she couldn't reach the box.

"Amy?" Sonic muttered, but his confusion left and he smirked. He walked causally up to her and when he reached her side, to Amy's surprise, a blue arm grabbed her box of cheerios. Amy's eyes widened and she backed away.

"Looks like you needed help." He extended out his hand and gave her the box of cheerios which she took hesitantly.

"So you're following me everywhere now?" Amy asked, her arms crossing and narrowing her eyes.

"No. You're just everywhere I go. I call that destiny." He winked with his eye. Amy blushed lightly, but it looked more that she was revolted by his wink.

"Call it what you will." Amy said trying hard to end the conversation. She turned around and walked to her cart but Sonic didn't leave her side. He watched her throw in her cereal with the many other foods and containers she got.

"You cook?" he suddenly asked.

Amy flinched, a vein appearing on her forehead and she clenched her teeth tightly. '_Why is he still here?!' _ "Yea," she managed to say to him with a groan.

She walked behind the cart and when she was about to move to continue her trip down the aisle, Sonic stood in front of her, his feet planted on the floor and blocking her way.

"Move," Amy harshly spat, her patience running out for a second.

"Whatcha going to cook?" he asked, leaning on the cart and stared into her eyes.

Amy backed away with the card and Sonic lost balanced on his leaning. "Stop following me." She said, angrily.

Sonic frowned getting that she was becoming uncomfortable and remembered that he wanted to be her friend and not her enemy. Sonic sighed and smiled at her. "Look Amy," he began, extended the palm of his hand out, "I don't know why you treat me like you do, but I just want to have a regular conversation and be friends." He finally said coming out clean.

"Friends with you," Amy scoffed, not believing what he said. "Let's be frank Sonic," —her tone was now serious and firm— "We all know that's not what you want." She tried to move the cart around Sonic, but he stood in the way.

"But what if I do," he protested.

Amy, frozen in spot, couldn't find words to speak back with.

"I know we didn't exactly get to meet each other right, but I'm just asking to hear me out when I say I just want to be friends." slowly extended out his hand once more then added a smile.

Amy stared at his hand, unsure to touch it or not. She nervously looked up at Sonic and furrowed her brows. Again with that smile and words that begs for her to give in. She couldn't well understand how other girls could like a guy like this. Amy looked uneasily at his hand and didn't say anything.

Sonic felt a bit disappointed but didn't show it. "What's wrong?"

Amy shook her head and frowned. Something in her eyes changed instantly before his, but he couldn't quite catch it. Sonic lowered his hand and his eyes furrowed in confusion. Amy's head quickly went up to meet his eyes and that's when her eyes changed once more like a stop light, quickly going from green to red, skipping yellow in the process.

"Nothing," she spoke with a spat. "I'm still busy so please could you move." Her voice was trying it's best to sound strong and controlling but it came out broken.

Sonic did just as told. He moved to the side to allow her to pass. Amy stared at him for a moment like if he was going to try something if she wasn't caution. Sonic instead went to her side. "Hey," he softly began, grabbing the cart for her and making Amy move for being too close. "How about I help you?"

Amy's eyes grew wide but she couldn't react right to respond towards action. Sonic began moving ahead with the cart and without her. "Now, how about you tell me what you're baking. Maybe I can help. Let me see, you have…ice, some vanilla stuff, beans, rice, chicken, milk…." He paused and began sweating from his forehead. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll be right back ok,"

Sonic sped off somewhere and Amy was left in awe seeing the kind of speed he possessed, but how could she have forgotten that Sonic's famous around school mostly for his speed. His speed, she had to admit, was extremely impressive. He moved faster than the speed of sound and it was rumored around school that he had traveled around the whole world in less than five seconds.

Amy shook her head averting the thought and feeling like an idiot for even rethinking that. It wasn't even cleared up to begin with. Nobody knows if it's true. She rushed her way down the aisle, pushing the cart hoping she'd ditch Sonic but just as she was about to leave the aisle, she accidently bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry." She said trailing off.

"Oh, Amy!"

Amy nervously looked up at her friend Mina, the happy camper that she was who scared her from just popping out of nowhere. "Mina? What are you doing here?" Amy looked around hoping Sonic wouldn't pop out from the blue as well.

"Grocery shopping," She simply replied. She then spotted Amy's cart. "I see you are too." She added.

Amy bit her lip and nodded. She needed to distract her, do something to either make her go away or push her out from the store so that she wouldn't see Sonic. "Yea," she giggled nervously.

"Cool! Cooking again" Mina happily stated, but her gleeful smile faded slightly, "Anyway, I needed to ask you something, but since you're here might as well."

Her heart began beating fast but she held in her nervous act, covering her facial expression back so Mina wouldn't suspect anything bad or weird. "Really, what did you need to ask me?"

"Sally and the group want to take you out to eat to this really good restaurant after we head to a party we were invited too—"

From there Mina's voice began a warped voice that echoed in her head. She wasn't concentrated in what she had to say, that could be a matter of 'Later' business. Right now her whole reputation was in jeopardy. She didn't want to be seen with Sonic due to Sally and if Mina found out that Sonic was sticking around her…

She looked around feeling heated around her face, cheeks and her mouth grew dry. '_Where did Sonic disappear off too?'_ Did it take so long to find milk which was in the diary area? Then again she was thankful that he hadn't showed his face yet. If she was spotted with the dude, she'd end up like Cream and then school…

"So will ya? Amy?"

Mina's voice brought her back. Amy hadn't heard a thing she had said but she played it off by nodding strenuously at her and Mina took the bait. "Good, anyway I have to go Amy. My mom wanted sweets and send me here." She grumbled the last part, "But I'll see you at the party then. Bye!"

There, Mina was cheerfully on her way to the cash registers and Amy quickly pulled the cart back to hide behind the aisle. Gasping for air tremendously she finally felt calm that it was over with. It felt like it was too easy to get rid of Mina. Then she took a pause….Party? What?

"You okay?"

Amy squeaked hearing a sudden noise coming from behind her, but after she turned around she saw Sonic smiling at her. He held a gallon of milk in his hand so that meant he had found the aisle. Amy pushed him to the side. "Stop with popping out everywhere?" she harshly hissed at him.

Sonic backed away slowly with his hands up slightly. "Sorry," he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Sonic stopped and looked pasted Amy and to the yellow mongoose. "But it's—I saw you talking to Mina over there and didn't want to interrupt."

Amy turned around and saw Mina at the registers just as he gestured her with his head. She turned back at him clenching her teeth and quickly hid alongside the edge of the aisle to keep Mina from seeing her. "Yea,"

Sonic's smile faded. He looked up to see Mina. She was being served by a man at the box who she gleefully bantered with. Amy still stared at her but just standing around here hiding from some girl who could do little less damage to anyone but herself was superfluous by all means. "Amy,"

She faced him almost flinching from the sound of his voice, strong and glacial. Hearing that type of tone she didn't like to hear kinda got her to feel nervous. The serious tone and with seeing the look in his face she knew the _BIG_ question was soon to come and she embraced herself inside, but outside, she kept herself steady.

Sonic turned around and placed his milk gallon inside her cart nicely. "You mind if I place this here?"

The question threw her off guard and made her draw backwards. She didn't change her features so much that he could tell that it surprised her, but Sonic grinned making her think otherwise. "Um,"

"C'mon, I'll even pay." He offered her walking ahead of her.

Amy still couldn't, once again, find the proper words to respond to him with, because again he left her flabbergasted with his kind words and acts. She watched him leaned over a little as if he were on the lookout for someone. He had his eyes narrowed and his eyes pierced. Maybe he's checking if Mina's around, Amy came to think. And maybe it was true. He came back and grabbed the cart from behind. "Let's go." He walked ahead and left Amy standing there.

When Sonic didn't sense her coming he turned around. She was just standing there looking dumbfolded. "Well that's a first," Sonic mused to himself, smirking and then walked to her. "Why the long face?" he genially teased her and putting his hands on his hips.

Amy's brows furrowed down angrily. "Sonic," she darkly said in a warning tone.

Sonic chuckled feeling pleased with himself but then his hand rested on her shoulder not giving of an option for Amy but to freeze from his touch. "She's gone Amy. It's okay for us to head on out," he whispered tenderly into her ear.

Amy didn't understand if the touch from his hands or the way he was talking made her hands push forwards at his chest. Sonic only chuckled and his hands went up in defense, "Amy, I was only kidding—"

"Ok, thank you," she growled as they simultaneous spoke, but Sonic broke off his sentence when he heard her thanking.

Sonic offered his final smile at her. Amy of course didn't return it, but made a small pout of irritation and turned away from him. Sonic followed her and she pushed the cart out of the aisle to line up to pay for her food. "You know," Sonic began breaking the silence. "Tails is making macaroni for dinner and he's inviting Cream over." Amy's ears perked up and her eyes rolled over to meet his. "I was wondering if you're not working tonight so you can come over and hang out with us."

Amy shook her head and faced away. "I can't." she simply said.

Sonic shrugged and still after that sad disappointment he kept that smile. Out of the corner of her eye, Amy watched Sonic even pull up a smile. That caused her heart to knot feeling somewhat guilty. She didn't know why she was feeling that way but she couldn't help it. Amy sighed and rubbed her arm to prevent goose bumps taking over her arm.

"I'm still paying for your food, right?"

"Yeah…_Sure_,"

* * *

**Hehehehehehehehhehe...**


	6. Friend

**So joyful, I managed to finish this quickly and look at the time. It's late at the moment my dear readers. I wonder if you all so far like this story. Also, I will do answering to your reviews. :D**

**Anyway, enjoy and read read read!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Friend

It had been two weeks or so since Amy last saw Sonic. To her luck, she hadn't seen him around and if she did surprisingly see him around she'd quickly avoided making contact by hiding behind a tree or side wall off the streets. From there on then she managed to stay out of his sight and normally did what she would do before she met him. She'd work or hang out with her friends.

A few days ago, Amy had been invited to Blaze's party through Mina. Of course during that time Sonic was with her and it was tough to be able to concentrate on what she had to hear. Mina and the others cleared the date to her and she was able to tag along. Sadly, the party didn't go as planned. Shocked to find Knuckles and his crew there Sally best decided that they all head somewhere else, so they all made their way out to the exit. On the way out Amy did see Sonic with his friends but didn't see her for he talked to a pretty looking cat with glimmering sky eyes and jewelry hanging from every spot in her body from neck to head. Hell knows why she felt a slight tint of disgust almost feeling sorry for the guy.

That feeling caused her to think a lot from there on out.

She wiped the counter with her wet cloth sending it up and down the glass of a round table. It was almost opening hour for the Disco Bar, where she worked at. She was a bartender filling drinks up for the customers in the small bar of this disco place. The place she worked at was up downtown and meaning at night it was busy. Mobians went crazy, jumping and dancing in the dance floor as she severed beer and wine to the people sitting at her little bar.

"You done?" asked her manager, a large bear with a vest that reached his stomach. He came up to her in the counter seat and stared down at her.

"Yes sir," Amy said standing up straight.

"Will you do double shift tonight?" he asked, looking somewhat concern.

Amy nervously looked up ashamed while shaking her head. "Actually sir, I'll be going home early. I have to go visit someone in the morning and…" Amy couldn't find words to speak with but the bear understood lifting up his hand for her to stop. "I understand, so here," he took out a batch of money wrapped in red paper and handed it to her. "This week's payment."

Amy took it gladly and bowed down, "Thank you Mr. Raw,"

The bear nodded and left like that leaving Amy stared at her payment with sparkling eyes. She worked and worked and in the end she received money. It was the price of working hard and never giving up, the feeling at the end that made her feel proud of herself. Just as she was going to count her money someone shouted.

"Everyone The Disco Bar is now open!"

**.:xXx:.**

Music on blast, people's feet tapping hard on the floor and neon lights streaming around. The DJ moved his finger on each button and scratching the disc switching the rhythm of the music and making the mobians down below moved their bodies in sync. Amy watched as the girls united with the boys and moved closer to each other's bodies while dancing and pumping their fist up.

She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and with a bored expression sighed. Everyone looked so happy and entrained just making her slightly crack a smile. It was like that everything, mobians coming in to forget about the outside life and have fun. '_Must be fun_,' she brooded.

"_Hey hot stuff!"_

She could feel a vein popping from the frustration she imaged it could be seen on her temple. She forced her whole body to turn around at the drunken customer and with a blank expression asked, "Yes?" The crisped tone could easily be heard but the guy was too drunk to notice.

"Another round of the house wine," ordered the man his words barely slurring.

"Right up," she went to the wine cellar to search for the words 'House Wine' and grabbed a black bottle instantly knowing where it's put at. She grabbed a vine glass and poured the black liquid to him. Without a thank you, the man got up and left to hang out with its buddies.

"What no tip?" Amy left herself hiss. She slouched down on the counter, her arms crossed on top of each other. "You're welcome," she muttered.

But what did she expect. It was a bar. Everyone's either drinking or concentrating on having fun so there was really no respect at all, but she had to bear it. She only sighed and turned around, snatching the cloth and wiping the other counter inside where she prepared some margaritas or vodka, depending.

Someone sat on one of the spinning chairs of the bar counter and his hand slammed two coins on the table. "Cola Please,"

Amy turned around glowing green orbs glancing at her jade ones. Her anger whipped away to bewildered ones in one look at Sonic grinning at her. "Sonic!?" She gasped, her breath being sucked in so her voice came out low. Her hand slipped down the slippery metal counter on the other side and she quickly got up immediately composing her features, but he had already giving her a small chuckle.

"It's nice to see you too Ames,"

Sonic was here. He was sitting right in front of her asking for a drink. Just what she needed someone to pester her on the job.

"Cola coming up,"

While she fixed him up the drink he watched her carefully, enjoying every movement she made. She turned around fairly quickly and slid him the glass drink. Sonic's grin still lingered as he took it. "Thanks," he drawled.

She hesitantly grabbed the two coins and tightened them in her hand. Tip? She was beginning to understand the kind of sad luck she had every time she was near him. "What are you doing here?"

Sonic finished taking up a sip and gasped saying, "Hanging in downtown is the thing at night." He leaned forward whispering for only her to hear. "Heard it gets lively."

And he wasn't wrong. It was always lively, but even so, why here at of all places. She'd never seen him around Disco Bar before, so why now? "Yea," was all she could say.

Sonic's grin faded. "What's up?" he asked, drinking the last of his drink and slamming his glass down.

"Why would you suggest something's up?" she replied back, her brows lifting.

He shrugged and tilted his head. "Well, you looked so shock after seeing me. What? You've been avoiding me so much that you're surprised I found you?"

Not exactly what she was ready to hear from him and it brought her defense down massively. So he had seen her around a few times, but then why didn't he acknowledge her like always? She flushed furiously and shook her head. "No,"

It was like he read through her eyes. His eyes lit in amusement. "Oh really?" He slid the glass back and she caught it, her eyes narrowing. "So you wouldn't mind me sticking around?"

"No, I don't mind." Amy tried so hard not to sound frustrated but sadly Sonic laughed giving away the frustration through her expression. He was so hard to get passed through. It was like he was playing her every move. It felt scary to know maybe he was on to her. She walked to a sink and placed Sonic's cup there. She grabbed her cloth and wiped the glasses that were already clean and ignored Sonic's eyes that she could feel penetrating her. It was starting to become a problem.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She petulantly turned to him.

Sonic made a face at her and said, "That's if you want to become my phone cover."

Amy blushed lightly and growled. "You just love to tick me off."

Sonic hummed but then someone approached from behind him. They both turned and a red echidna with white gloves red quills that reached his shoulder stared from Sonic to Amy. "Girlfriend?" he asked.

"No!" Sonic threw in a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "She's…" he paused and turned to Amy who was clenching her teeth almost like if she were shivering. He turned back to him. "Someone I know."

'_Knuckles,' _She grew a little tint of scared, but she had to keep her cool.

"Oh Hey," Knuckles said waving at her without much interest.

Amy faked a grin and turned around her eyes widening. Knuckles was here too!? Things just got better and better, she thought miserably. Knuckles sat next to Sonic and called out, "Give me a shot, yea?"

"Whoa, you're going all the way?" Sonic asked, one brow lifting and a cocky grin arising.

"Yup!" Knuckles pluckily said his fist clenching in front of his face.

Amy placed the small glass in front of Knuckles and he gulp the entire thing in one shot. Impressed, Amy blinked at him. Those shots were made of strong alcohol and if not careful one could easily get wipe out. Just before she knew it, more of Sonic's and Knuckles' came around and they all sat there asking for drinks. Silver, Shadow and Knuckles were all drunk getting rounds of shots while Sonic still sober watched them lose their minds that night. Once totally drunk they went off to dance with the chicks, but Sonic stayed.

"Hehe, Sorry for my friends. There very…fun guys once you get to know them."

"Why aren't you drinking?" she finally asked him, while wiping the last glass that was once Sonic's drunken friends'.

"Me Drink?!" He exclaimed, quite offended. "I've never touched alcohol in my entire life—" He trailed off when Amy skeptically stared at him with her arms crossed. He felt sweat form on his forehead. "O-ok, so I'm lying, but I'm not really much of a drinker." He admitted.

"Why?" She found herself interested in what he had to say about this and now asking about it.

Sonic looked to the side with a crooked smile. "Let's just say you learn from mistakes in the past."

He offered her a cheeky smile afterwards. She bit her lip but kept her eyes set on him. What Sally would do to get away from him and here she was making conversation. She heard the clock and her eyes searched up the ceiling. It was eleven thirty and her shift was over. She smiled at him to his utmost surprise. "I have to get going now."

"Already? I always hear you work double shift." He said the disappointment noted in his voice.

"Not today." She said, running down the small bar and Sonic without a moment to spare, followed. She got out and luckily the guy who was to take over her shift for the night was here. She waved to him from afar and took off the apron. Sonic reached her side. "Why don't you come dance with us tonight?"

"I'm tired," She stifled a yawn. "And want to go home,"

Sonic warmly smiled at her accepting her decision. "How 'bout I offer to walk you home then?"

Amy gave him a hard stare. "What is up with you wanting to take me home?"

"Can't I be nice?" He innocently asked.

Amy grunted and walked off with Sonic following her. They both got out from Disco Bar where outside all different types of animals were trying to get in, but a Top bulldog security guard was in the front watching over those who could or couldn't get in. Amy waved good bye to the guard who smiled 'bye' back. Sonic send a salute to the man but he only frowned. Sonic's forehead sweat a drop and he went to catch up with Amy.

"Fun fella back there, huh?" He said with a wryly grin and pointing his thumb back.

Amy didn't say anything, but her lips made a small pout from the pity she felt. He was always so happy and it annoyed her yet she was getting to become use to it already. Amy yawned again and Sonic chuckled. "You work here every day?"

"Um," she hesitated to reply to him with the right answer, but she guessed it wouldn't hurt. "Yea, when I want."

Sonic's eyes grew and his mouth opened. He leaned in concern filling his eyes. "And how old are you? Sixteen, Seventeen, you do know stress is bad for a girl your age. Also at your age working at a bar, that's uncalled for," He stated.

Amy pushed him away after that close range of an eye to eye. "I'm fine." She insisted. "I don't need someone worrying about me."

"Well, it could be worst. You could be working as a stripper." He thought to himself as his finger and thumb rubbed the tip of his chin. Amy's face went bright-red in two seconds flat. "What!?"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." He shook his head crossing his arms over his chest and while closing his eyes he said. "Anyway, stress causes wrinkles and white quills." He opened his eyes and mischievously grinned showing his shinning teeth at her. "If you're aiming to becoming old already fine. If not, I'm suggesting you cool off and have fun for once. You look like you don't even know how to smile."

His words struck her like a lightning bolt. His words also repeated multiple times in her head. Her hand bend into a fist and she stopped dead in her tracks, twisting her body up to Sonic. "I do too know how to smile!" she yelled, her anger echoing down the streets of the city. The streets were quiet and calm and hardly any noise was heard besides their footsteps and voice and maybe a faraway ambulance, so hearing the echoes of her voice bounce off the walls of the buildings made her become quiet again.

"I'll believe it when I see it," he sneered.

Amy pulled her quills and growled turning to face the other way angrily storming away. "I don't need to show you anything," she prevented curse words from coming out of her mouth. Sonic laughed to his amusement following her.

"Why are you following me?" she finally asked him.

Explicit of her annoyance Sonic stopped laughing and arched an eyebrow. "I said I'd take you home."

"No. Go back to your friends." She demanded.

Sonic tilted his head. "And leave you alone? I didn't know you were the humorous type."

Amy sighed heavily. It was now a fact that once he found her he stuck to her like crazy glue and she could get away from him because he'd end up following her like a creepy stalker he already was. She just had to accept his company for the moment. A sudden flip of his phone Amy jerked back to reality. Sonic eyes down to his device and then up to her. "It's nearly twelve now."

"Great and I'm not even half way home." Amy grumbled now dragging her feet to walk.

Sonic dug his phone back into the back of his quills and cleared his throat. "Why don't you get on my back and I'll take ya home in a jiff." He suggested.

"What? No!" She retorted embracing herself and stepping back.

Sonic rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You're running late and I can take you there before you can even say your name."

Amy didn't say anything but didn't make eye contact with him either because the next thing she did was nod and she didn't want to deal with the look he'd give her. He kneeled down in front of her and she swallowed a lump down her throat. She felt her heart beat increase and herself start to get hot. All nature feelings and composition of the body that was so new to Amy. "What are you waiting for?"

"Don't rush me!" She warned him and Sonic just chuckled not saying anymore. Slowly, Amy approached his back and got on top her legs on each side of his stomach feeling awkward. Sonic wrapped his arms behind her so he could keep her from falling and she kept her hands on his shoulders. "Don't try anything funny,"

He stood up and side-glanced her with his famous grin hopefully reassuring her. "I won't, but just hang on tight okay."

Her hands tightly grip on his shoulders but before she could reply Sonic was off. He went to fast that the wind was practically smacking her face and pushing her back. Automatically her hands wrapped around his neck and she dug her face on his back. Sonic dashed passed cars, buildings and mobians still walking around before he was out of the city. He passed their school and a few parks that were around. Amy didn't close her eyes but barely kept them open so she could see where they were going. Sonic was fast like the girls had told her, but she didn't image he'd be this fast. Feeling a new feeling of adventure felt extraordinary and she could feel her smile form, but just as she was beginning to enjoy it he stopped.

Sonic kneeled down and she got off him. Amy looked around and saw the lamp post, the corner he always left her at. Of course, because he didn't know where she lived. "Thank you," She said politely before adding, "But you didn't have to you know,"

Sonic smirked figuring out her softness and shrugged. "Just being a good friend,"

Amy's eyes popped out for a moment. A friend? He was her friend? She didn't know when it happened but he just said so himself and it might as well be true. He wasn't all as bad as the girls had told her. He was nice and considerate although he was a pain to be around with but nobody was perfect. Still, she didn't plan to get too close to him though keeping him around would be of good use. Amy smiled bringing glee to Sonic. "Now get back home safely and slept well. I have to get back to friends. Who knows what mess they've gotten into and I'm not even there to save their sorry butts." He laughed.

Amy noticed a smile still lingered and she yawned to cover the smile. "Well, goodnight and thank you again."

He winked at her and waved goodbye before he sped off into the distance until she couldn't see him anymore. She was left with a small blush on her cheeks and she turned around and walked across the empty street to get to the other side which led back to home.

* * *

**Gosh, I'm sleepy -_-...**

**Don't forget to review :D and Until weeks pass, Goodnight and until next time**


	7. Without Words

**Next Chapter.  
Umm...I'm not sure how this came out but I'd say it's the next hint to what question lay to everyone who reads this.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Without Words**

Sally's eyes followed each word down the sentence, reading the news of the Fashion magazine silently on her bed. She laid on her back on the edge of the bed as across her Mina licked her lips finding a tight spot on how she was going to tie a knot on one of Amy's quills. Amy sat on a spinning chair reading a magazine as well. Blaze, Fiona and Bunny were on the floor sitting on bean bags painting their nails and laughing to the jokes they were saying. It was some quality girl time Sally asked from them and that was all they were doing that Sunday.

"Argh," Sally groaned spinning around and throwing the magazine off to the wall, the smack that caused the girls to turn in puzzlement. Sally sat straight up and abjectly sighed with a frown. "There's nothing good now a days! Everything seems to stay the same."

The girls nervous giggled as Mina replied, stilling trying to find a way to tie Amy's quills over and up for her side quills to stay perfectly a line without messing up the part in the back, "Doesn't mean you have take it out on the paper."

Sally laughed at herself. "I'm sorry, it's just you don't see us getting swept by our feet by prince charming." She complained.

"Prince charming?" Fiona asked, but quickly something erupted out and she babbled, "Ooo, you looking on for a boyfriend."

"The girl on the paper was asked by her admirer on a date on this one game and I was wondering when our turn would be." Sally rammed on a fantasy with Fiona, Mina and Blaze adding to her with superfluous ideas. Amy closed her eyes and her leg crossed the other, blocking such ridiculous ideas although they were girls and all girls thought of that at one point.

"I mean, wouldn't it be great. Having a boyfriend?" Sally asked Bunny, but she just stared expressionlessly. Sally smile purely and crisscrossed her legs on the bed.

"Sadly, all the cute guys are taken." Blaze pessimistically approached, suddenly putting a doubt into the situation.

"Except the Knuckle's gang," Mina suggested. Amy's eyes popped out and her teeth gritted towards her, same expression Sally made.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Sally hissed.

"Knuckles and his friends aren't very safe needless to say compatible," Amy suddenly spoke; catching up a few lies in her words, but threw those feelings to the side.

"But they don't look that bad." Mina softly said.

Everyone gasped and Sally glared at her. "You're starting to sound like that traitor Cream."

Mina whimper and Amy stood up her quills not yet finish and falling back into place. A few hair clips fell and Amy walked out the bedroom leaving the rest in silence. Blaze's eyes furrowed and she turned to Sally. "See what you did! Now you've upset Amy. You know how much that still hurts her." She harshly whispered at the end

Sally frowned and abashed of what she had said, softly turned to Mina and apologized for letting her emotions get in the way of her friends. Got up from bed and left

**.:XxX:.**

The sun was strong but it didn't affect Amy as she stood on the balcony of Sally's house. From the balcony there was an open view of the city and usually it was at night when it was pretty and spectacular, but at the moment it couldn't be more amusing then a guy falling on a banana peel and slipping. She aimlessly glanced at the city and houses from below the hill Sally's house was at and thought of Cream. Sally badly say something about Cream like that didn't put her soul at rest. This fighting that was going on between Knuckles and her group didn't make sense either. Petulant nonsense was all it seemed to her now ever since Sonic had been so nice to her.

She put pause to her thoughts and shook her head. There she went again, bringing Sonic up so honorable like that. She could feel his smirk practically mocking her already.

She closed her eyes to relax her eye stresses. She couldn't help but think of him. He was such a mystery in so many ways. He sometimes knows what he's doing, but other times he, like, hides everything away and smiles, but a real gleeful smile. She couldn't do that if she tried. His friends though didn't seem like him, maybe except for Tails. Tails seemed relaxed and smarter thus gave Cream the permission to date him in the first place, but Knuckles, Silver and Shadow…

"Amy,"

Her eyes flattered open and turned. Sally opened the sliding door of the balcony and stepped in front of her. Amy faced her whole body, her back facing the city. "Sally?"

"I was looking for you." She sheepishly said.

Amy smiled, but didn't say anything. She was going to enter back inside with her, but side-stopped next to Sally when she muttered, "I'm sorry,"

That was all that came out. Amy didn't seem effected by that either. To her those were empty words, fake words that meant nothing and she knew so. Amy nodded and went back inside leaving Sally alone. Sally didn't move from her spot once she left inside. Even her expression left on her face was as before, plain. Just an empty meaning.

* * *

Mina stopped on her tracks when turning to a store's window, her eyes watery and sparkling at a cute dress that was put on a mannequin. The girls all stopped and skeptically faced their left behind friend with smiles. "C'mon Mina. We didn't come window shopping. We have money you know."

Walking into stores and buying neat stuff for their use, it was like any other hang out. Going out and spending their money. Amy kept her limits unlike her friends. She had money to earn and waste at times so she'd buy the least stuff and once finished shopping they'd go eat out somewhere and at the moment that's what the girls were looking forward to. With their bags in hang they walked down the busy streets looking around for a fast food place.

Blaze gasped, "Girls, let's head in there."

Everyone turned and through Blaze's pointing glanced at a small restaurant of fast food products named Chuck's Chili Dogs. With bright faces the girls entered the store and into getting their orders. Bunny, Blaze, and Mina got their orders and then came for Sally to order, getting a grand meal. It may have cost so much, but she still had the title for most money. Fiona afterwards then finally leaving Amy at last. The girls got a table near the corner where they had the round tables. The round tables gave the girls a view of each other without bugging them to stretch their necks to look down the row or from keeping their necks stayed on one position for long.

"I heard this place was giving the 'Best Chili Dogs of the Year" award last year, there said to be savoring." Blaze gushed.

"Savoring?" Amy repeated a doubtful smirk.

"I'm serious! I never came because I had no one and now finally I get to try these!"

The door opened to the restaurant and Bunny tipped her hat to side facing the entrance. Not a moment too soon did her eye catch the eyes of some teal ones. Darkly the bright colored eyes threw daggers, a glare that seem to burn though her own. Sally was watching Bunny and followed what she was staring at with a surprise screech. The whole table faced the paired couple of Knuckles accompanied with Rouge the Bat. With their fingers locked with another, the girls narrowed their eyes and turned to each for a small meeting as the couple went to wait in line to order.

"What are Knuckles and that slut doing here?" Sally hissed under her breath.

"You suppose they're dating?" Mina asked.

"They're holding hands. What do you think?" Fiona said in a matter a factly.

"Do you think she followed us?" Blaze questioned.

"No way! That's unheard of." Fiona responded.

"And you know she likes to find what makes us tick." Amy proclaimed.

"I say, we ditch her ticking sensation and leave the heck out of here." Mina suddenly brought up her hand smacking the table, but Amy replied just as fast, "We just grabbed our food."

"We'll eat normally as if they were never here." Sally said, leaning back. The girls turned to each other not convinced enough, but they all shrugged when Bunny stood up after hearing her number be called out. Bunny huffed out air and grabbed the tip of her hat down covering her eyes now in shadows. After a few moments of silence, the rest of their orders numbers were called out. Leaving one by one to go up and grab their tray. Amy was near the Soda fountain finish pouring her lemonade when the place seem to uproar with voices, meaning it was finally lunch hour. '_God, were we lucky to have arrived early_.'

She turned around and in the entrance, if her eyes were to be failing on her, Cream and her boyfriend entering along with his friends in the back. Seeing her there in front her made her freeze completely, unable to move a muscle. Cream was giggling to something Tails said but soon she turned her head and saw Amy standing there a few feet away from her. Shadow, Silver and Sonic were behind her and suddenly her cheeks flushed a light scarlet. The place was on full house!

Cream's face fell and she stopped, nervously staring back at Amy. Tails' eyes widened as did Sonic. Amy's breathing increased and her heart ponded against her chest, feeling it tightening and hardly being able to breath. Her good and close friend was right in front of her and yet she couldn't find the right words to speak with when she remembered she had no words to speak with to her. Sally perhaps was looking at her and it killed her to think that as long as she was with her own friends, Cream was not part of it therefore; their friendship was of no existence.

"Cream why'd you stop?" Silver asked laughing and walking ahead of her with Shadow.

Sonic leaned forward and whispered something to Cream. Cream nodded with understanding to what he said and began walking. Cream's eyes avoided Amy's as she passed right aside her clearly paining both her and Amy. Sonic and his friends talked normally as they passed around her like if she were some stranger. It pained her heart and not exactly knowing why of a reason for Sonic but for Cream it ached her so bad.

But she was able to move and slowly walked to her table her knees on empty. She wiggled down on her seat and wiped her sadden face to serious.

"Everyone's here." Fiona said panicking.

Sally leaned down to glower at Blaze growling, "I blame you."

Blaze gave a cheesy smile but it didn't last long before it faded into a shameful look. "I feel like there watching us." Mina shuttered.

"Ignore." Amy said gutturally. She took two fries and dipped them in ketchup then stuck them in her mouth chewing hard on the fried food. The girls nodded coping Amy's move and calm features, creeping her out as they did, but she didn't bother with it. She needed to breath and force herself to not look the other direction where her friend was. It was working, but getting harder the longer they stayed there. Their voices sounded closer and closer and Bunny dropped chewing when she felt a presence in front of her.

"Sally?! Hmm," The group's heads rose and all but Mina's eyes narrowed exactly at the exact time "It's strange to find you ladies around here?"

"_Piss off_, Rouge," Sally growled through the gritting of her teeth.

"Why, that's not very lady like Sally." Rouge said with a fake innocent accent that the girls didn't fall for. Amy closed her eyes and turned back around to her plate to finish her food. Sally, although, didn't allowed Rouge to continue on that way. "You're one to talk. Prostitute clothing isn't exactly very lady like."

Rouge smirked forward to her with a steady leer. "It's so nice for you to consider me a lady, but who said I was that kind of lady?" With a wink of her eye Knuckles came behind her and looked down at Sally and her friends. Knuckles laughed and wrapped his arm around Rouge's waist. "Stop picking on strangers Babe,"

Amy's eyes popped out in hearing the same similar voice of a young echidna she had met not so long ago. He grinned down to his girlfriend and it disgusted her but she grew concern more about Sally. Sally was trying her best to maintain full control but seeing her fist clench and veins stretch down her mouth meant that it wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh, did I introduce you to my boyfriend Sally girl." She flipped her head mentioning Knuckles with her head and licked her lips. "Knuckles,"

Amy's ears bend downwards in shame that there she went again falling for the same trick.

"Knuckles!"

They all turned and in another table, across from Sally's group, Shadow, the dark black hedgehog with red streaks of red behind long quill, was calling out for knuckles. Because of that Amy turned around, her eyes meeting with Cream's. She looked paled and dry and that's how Amy was feeling on the inside. Knuckles clicked his tongue which brought their attention back and he nodded his head once to the side to Rouge giving her a clue that it was time to go. Rouge wiggled her finger at Sally and her girls before leaving with Knuckles still close to her.

"One ought to think she'd change by now." Fiona gagged.

"All myths and legend Fiona," Blaze reminded her softly.

Amy allowed herself some time to look back again. She moved her head slowly so the rest wouldn't recognize her attempts. Out of the corner of her eye, Sonic sat on the corner looking straight at her as if he was already waiting for her to turn her head. He shook his head from the disappointment, without words referring to her and she knew, but Amy didn't understand what for so, glared fiercely. She turned away and her expression fell once more

"Let's just ask for bags and take this home. I don't want to be here any longer." Amy's words seemed to have surprised her friends. She herself was surprised to have spoken so firmly and coldly that it started to feel that acid was coming out into words and burning to their ears. She was not one who showed her fear in front of others. Was this fear, maybe not, but something was troubling her and with this said, her friends said no more and got up leaving the table unoccupied. The other table was watching them carefully. Rouge's eyes gleaming with amusement at them leaving, she giggled as she leaned closer to Knuckles. The other hedgehogs didn't put much interest but smug a smile. Cream and Tails didn't look pleased with how Rouge and Knuckles were being rude by mockingly laughing at them as they left. Sonic didn't look at anyone but the girls who left. The rest was blocked. Once the girls were gone around the corner, Sonic's head lowered and he rubbed his eyes with his fingers in circles.

* * *

That night bothered Amy non-stop. It was nearly the end of the day and the sunset was gone. She had just come back from Sally's house and was heading back home. Home wasn't so far now since she'd walk half way, but it was pretty distance from Sally's house so it would take time to get there. Sally lived near the city, Amy didn't. She lived on a nice calm neighborhood where there was a lot of nature and peace. She walked in darkness with only the light of the street lamps to guide her down the road. She could feel the cold pass the warmth of her sweater, the air of her breathing come out into fog. The sound of the crickets and her boot's heels clicking along the sidewalk brought some noise around and that allowed her to think. As she became wound up in winding thoughts of today's incident her mind started to hurt and shame covered her face. If only things were back to the way they were she wouldn't have to feel this way. Even so, Cream was still her friend. Deep down inside Cream was still her friend and hopefully she felt the same way.

It was decided that was wanted to go apologize.

She would go to her house and apologize for her actions and make her understand her friendship still being held dearly. She smiled and began to run. The sooner she saw Cream the better things would be and the faster they would be solved.

Later, she had arrived at Cream's area. Her street and her house. She stopped and bend down her hands resting on her knees and catching her breath. Lightly, she began to breath normally again and walked causally to the gate, opened it, and entered her little garden up to her door and knocked.

She waited a moment before it was Vanilla, Cream's mother, who had opened the door. Amy offered her a small smile and bowed her head a little. "Good Evening. Is Cream around?"

"Oh Amy, what a nice surprise!" She cheerfully began but then her voice trailed into an apologetically look. "Sadly Cream went out with her friends early this morning and hasn't return yet. I assure you she might be with Tails at his house. Try checking around there."

'_Tails_?!' She looked down and around nervously backing away. She didn't know where Tails lived at. "Oh," Amy said and Vanilla smiled and then asked. "Would you like to wait for her here?"

"No, thank you. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Thank you again and pleasant night."

Vanilla smiled and closed the door leaving Amy outside. Amy sighed and turned around grunting something and going back out into the street. She started walking the direction to her house while thinking. Tails' house? It made sense, but if only she knew where he lived. She huffed out and walked through the cold night back to her house. Instead of wasting time feeling sorry she should be home resting for tomorrow. She didn't work tonight. Her boss gave everybody the day off for a reason but who was she to complain. His decision was made and she'd take it gladly. She'd talk to Cream tomorrow anyway and fix things that weren't said today, when she was without words.

* * *

**What will happen next time. I won't update so soon due to school coming back so early and summer leaving. School work and why not, but I will try to do both my school work and this as much as possible. Grr...questions?**

**Until weeks pass, Bye!**


	8. Reason

**I can say I finally found me some time and sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys like this story so far, because here is where the action minds begin. Don't know what to expect anymore O.o**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reason**

Not a moment was lost the next morning once she woke up into a pool of her own drool. She had slept well last night without staying up so late and finally got those nine hours of sleep she needed back. It was close to the afternoon and she skipped breakfast after waking up so late. She washed up, dressed nicely, a long red dress that reached her knees and her head band. I was a perfect day for red. So passionate, so bright, it matched with the weather as well being a strong hot day. She was out to head over to Cream's house and fix the situation she felt bad for yesterday.

Her eye looked passes her window curtains and watched the outside carefully. Her neighborhood couldn't be any quieter. No life moved around the street and so she made her way to her door.

She opened the door to her house and swiftly rushed out, closing the door behind her. Her eyes checked for any sudden movement around the area but it was still as predicted. She walked down the steps hastily and walked into the sidewalk. Feeling that no one saw her come out from her house she relaxed her muscles and walked casually down the street. The sun was bright and she had only wished for her sunglasses but she didn't want to go back inside the house to go get them. She was the only one walking on her street and so everything seems to be starting out good for Amy. The sudden feel of the wind blow down her neck gave her shivers. Then near her ear a voice blew.

"Morning Ames,"

Amy shriek turning around and her face seemingly so close to a certain emerald eyed hedgehog. Amy backed away at the gleeful blue hedgehog that was grinning madly. "Sonic?" Amy shot him an irritated glance at him but Sonic only ignored it. "Or should I say good afternoon?"

A little panicked conquered her in thinking he might have seen her coming out from her house, but he didn't mention anything and thought he was just running by when she began walking. To her relief in thinking it she turned to him furiously and he backed away his hands up and a sheepishly smile.

"What do want?" She vitriolic asked her hands landing on her hips.

"That's sort of harsh," He muttered.

Amy's head jerked away from her viewing him. "But who claimed I was nice?"

"Good point." Sonic agreed nodding his head lightly mentioning for them to start walking. Amy had no other choice but to tag along since it seemed both were heading the same way. Sonic's hand rested on the back of his neck and his grin died away slowly. "So," Sonic began weirdly. "I'm guessing you still haven't talked to Cream?"

Feeling surprised but not showing it from his statement she turned to side-face him. "How'd you know I wanted to talk to Cream?"

Sonic gave a small shrug and his hands dropped to his sides. His smile was gone and was being replaced by a straight line neither a smile nor a frown. Amy couldn't tell what was going to come out of Sonic's mouth but he knew something that was knew and that was never a good thing. She embraced herself for his next word, taking less of a chance to feel shocked, surprised, or speechless.

"I know of what your situation with our group is and to be honest I think it's plain stupid."

Amy narrowed her eyebrows keeping her indifferent face in show. "That's harsh even for you." She muttered but added afterwards, "If your troubled by it then stay away and we'll both be happy."

"It's not that I'm troubled by it, but I see you are." He claimed. Amy's heart nearly skipped a beat and her feet got tangled over the other. She recovered from a hard fall on her face. "I don't think your friend Sally's your friend at all if she's bringing you and your friends into her problems as well. How can you allow yourself under her control?"

Amy scoffed, "Are you insulting me, Hedgehog!?"

"No, I'm being perfectly honest about my feelings." He replied confidently as his hand pressed against his chest where a 'heart' usually would be. "It's the truth."

Amy's cheeks fumed with a bloody red color, her eyes flaming and her fist clenching. Sonic watched her turn bright red and he rolled his eyes upwards looking tired of the same response from her. Anger. Amy launched at him her fists repeating her punches at his shoulder. Her punches were pretty strong but Sonic was unruffled by the tiny hands that hit his shoulder.

Amy figured she wasn't getting anything out of this and was only wasting her time. She stopped punching him and turned away from him with a pout. It felt so long that she'd felt so heated up about something and it felt childish, but she couldn't help it. At the moment she didn't care if Sonic saw this side of her. Sonic walked around her and in front of her. He leaned in and eyed her. "Yea, the truth hurts,"

Amy pushed him away and stalking passed him. "But you can overcome that pain." He said loudly for her to hear.

Amy stopped.

Amy didn't say anything but kept her glare that glinted dangerously. Sonic chuckled and walked over to her. He went in front of her once more and being friendly took out his hand and handed it out for her to grab. Amy stared at it cautiously then up at him. He had a simple smile and was proving her determined trust for him. What felt like hours that she'd stared at his hand, he was being courteous and that, to her, was worth more respect than any other thing she'd know. Her eyes roamed skyward and with utterly defeat she took a hold of his hand, her hand brushing against his softly. Sonic's smile widened. "Tails took Cream out for lunch in the city. How about we do the same?"

Amy's eyes widened with great astonishment but quickly fixing her facial expression. She avoided looking directly in his eyes and blushed lightly. "Fine," '_I'm hungry anyway,_'

**.:XxX:.**

Sonic pushed opened the door to a small shop, a small Cafe shop in the city that Amy got dragged into. Immediately the air's atmosphere was cordial and relaxing. The fresh air of the cold air conditioner cooled down her tired warm body from the hot sun that burned strongly. There weren't many customers and already she liked that. Sonic waited for her to come in before he closed the door and as Amy explored her surroundings he smirked walking to a table of two. Amy blinked her eyes and followed after Sonic. She sat on a chair across from Sonic.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Sonic chuckled.

"I've never been here, that's all." She defensively stated.

"Good! More of a chance you'll enjoy it even more." Sonic's eyes gleamed brightly, but Amy in return, made a disgust face at him. Instead she closed her eyes and rested in her seat. She took in the time to relax her tense muscles and her emotions. It wasn't every day she could find a nice soft seat and relax in a cool area without feeling bothered, but her body was doing that on its own. She had no control over the calm feeling of relaxation.

"You're relaxing? That's odd. I thought it was you who said 'Relaxation is for the weak'."

With his words said her eyes shot right opened and looked at him, her gaze at him steady. Her jaw tightened when Sonic arched a grinned at her. Amy cleared her throat and sat up straight. "So I did,"

Sonic laughed and he leaned in with his chin on his hand. "You want something cold or hot? My treat?"

"Oh, I have money. You don't have to waste yours." Amy was getting up, but he caught her arm before she went to the front to order. He got up and she sat down slowly. "It's not wasting money if I'm offering to buy you. Wait here, I'll surprise you." He said winking and walking pass her. Amy rolled her eyes ignoring the feeling she got on her guts, the swirling and twisting.

Either way, a smile crept on the corner of her lips. It wasn't a huge smile but it was softly coming up. Being with Sonic was becoming interesting and little did she know it was starting to become a habit. Sonic was such a good person and he was helping her in so many ways. She didn't deny meeting him, not anymore. But a thought interrupted her glad ones. Why did he care about the whole situation with Knuckles and Sally? She let her smile fall and she began sadden by the thought. Did he know the whole story? Was he waiting to hear it? But how would he not know, he's part of the group? She sighed giving her thoughts a rest. All she wanted to do now was take her time _not_ to think about those things.

Sonic arrived in a matter of time and he placed a hot cup in front of her. Steam came out of a little hole on the top of the lit and she peeked inside watching green liquid swirls spin. She looked back up at Sonic who held a cold Frappuccino. "You're starting to scare me." She said in a low voice with wide eyes.

"How so?" He asked then he sipped on the straw to receive a pleasuring sensation of mocha chocolate in his mouth.

"This is green tea. I love green tea."

Sonic chuckled and he leaned forward to stare deep within her eyes. With a grin he whispered, "I told you I'd surprise you."

"I don't believe you'd just know these kinds of things," She said sounding incredulous that he'd just know that she liked green tea, but she passed on the topic by taking a sip. The drink being swallowed and its warmth soothing her from all stress was just what she needed and Sonic gave that to her. Her eyes flicked over to him and he was staring at her. She placed her cup down. He wanted something from the looks of it. "What is it?"

"I'm curious."

"Be specific,"

"I mean about Cream and Sally."

Amy winced a little and avoided looking at him as Sonic added, "What grudge is your 'friend' holding against us?" He asked putting finger quotations on the word. Amy coldly glanced at him clenching her teeth together to show him that wasn't the way to put it in for her. Sonic noticed but did nothing to correct his stance.

"I don't see why I should be telling you. You're one of them too. Don't you forget." She growled, grabbing her cup tightly in her hands. '_How can he turn from being so nice to so serious?_' she thought to herself, but then she was too, an even amount of harshness being thrown back and forth.

"So even to me, who has done nothing to her—I-I don't even know her and still there's something she hates about us? Don't think I don't see the way you guys look at us when we pass by." He narrowed his eyes and sipped into his drink so more. "Tails, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles, I want to know what we did that made her like that." He demanded his voice serious and low.

Amy bit her lip and wondered if she told him would he tell anyone else. If Sally found out? What if's wondered around, but Sonic was her…friend and he had the right to know being in this mess. She let out a shaky sigh and their eyes came to contact. "Fine, I'll tell you." Sonic leaned back on his chair listening carefully. Amy opened her mouth. "It started back in ninth grade when Sally was crushing on knuckles,"

…

"_Knuckles is right there! Go talk to him!" Mina pushed on Sally's back towards a red echidna that leaned against a wall. He talked to his friends and laughed at the jokes a white hedgehog was telling. Sally shook her head and spun around Mina and hid behind her._

"_You'll never make progress if you stay hiding behind people all the time." Blaze confirmed, looking at her nails._

"_But I don't know what to say," Sally whimpered._

"_Say 'hi'. That's how it all starts with," A small bunny chirped. Cream smiled sweetly at Sally and Sally smiled back._

"_This is getting annoying. If you don't talk to him now I'll pull you over there myself and make you talk to him!" Amy snarled closing a book in her hands shut. The slam of it caused Sally to jerked back and go for the run, but Fiona caught a hold of her. "You listen to Cream. Go talk to him. Start by saying 'Hi',"_

_Sally nodded and Fiona released her. She walked ahead of her friends walking slowly and alone. Watching Sally go so slow towards them made Amy frustrated and she turned her heel around and walked away. None of the girls noticed for they were excited waiting for Sally to talk to Knuckles. Sally reached the group and muttered something that the girls couldn't hear. The rest of his group nodded and walked away, in a second they were alone. The girls cheered for their friend in the background but neither did Knuckles or Sally hear it._

"Yea, I remember that. She went out with Knuckles."

"They went out and everything went smoothly, so she told us."

"Did Knuckles do something wrong?"

"Wrong isn't the right word for what he did,"

_Sally walked down the hallway with a smile on her face. Now and then she'd find someone waving at her and greetings from the students in school. She turned around the corner, but when she did her feet froze, stuck like glue. Her boyfriend was in front of her, but he wasn't alone. He was sucking faces with another girl that wasn't her. Her heart sunk deep within her body and her mouth grew dry. She couldn't speak, she couldn't yell and she couldn't handle watching them kiss so she did all so could do. She ran._

…

"He cheated on her?" Sonic distantly looked away and looked unsatisfied with what Amy explained. "Knuckles never mentioned anything about cheating."

Amy had her cup in her hands and she spun the last of her green tea in circles watching the green liquid spin around and around. "Go Figure," She muttered to the side, but she added on, "Anyway, Sally grew hate on all of you. You boys were always getting girls and I heard you used of them just like Sally." Amy leaned in and glowered at Sonic.

Sonic rolled his eyes but smiled. "But have you seen it yourself?"

"Yes!"

"Oh really?" Sonic feigned his surprise and then leaned back against his chair. "Tell me a time any of us used a girl? Silver has only dated a few times. Shadow scares girls off. Tails already has Cream. Knuckles…I'm not so sure about and I've been and am currently single, Amy."

His last words send cold shivers down her spine. Amy grunted. He was right. Knuckles stood alone on this problem yet everyone was included. Group punishment, but why was she defending Sally when she also thought the whole thing was unfair. "I don't remember. " She lied.

Sonic guffawed almost falling off his chair. It annoyed Amy completely, but she stayed quiet in her seat waiting for him to finish. Sonic calmed down and then he stopped as if thinking of something. Amy rose one of her eyebrows. "What about Cream? You said she was with you guys when Sally asked Knuckles out?"

"Key word: Was. Ever since Cream began talking to Tails' Sally went against her, but once Tails and Cream began dating, Sally hated her. She's a traitor." Her voice was low and she stared down at her cup.

"And do you believe that?"

"…No,"

Sonic took a long breath in and stood up from his chair frightening Amy on the inside. His sudden movement meant he was ready to take action and Amy wasn't ready. Sonic took her hand and reached to grab the one with her holding her cup. He took the cup out from her hands and lifted her up from her chair. "That means you still care for Cream."

Flabbergasted, Amy's eyes widened and tried pulling her hands out from his, but he held them tightly, but softly enough that he wasn't squishing her small hands. "Let go," She retrieved her hands back when he had let her go and Sonic still awaiting her answer didn't talk or move. Amy only nodded.

"Then I'll help you?"

"With what?!"

"To make amends with Sally and our group. We can show Sally that we aren't so bad."

The idea wouldn't have sounded bad if she was him, but because she was Amy Rose, her thoughts divergent from his, the idea was outrageous. "You're crazy!"  
"You and I both, but this might work if we _work_ together." He said.

Amy shook her head, but Sonic and Amy were interrupted by a small ringing sound. Amy blinked puzzled where the sound was coming from, but when Sonic took out his cellphone. He flipped it open and pressed a button followed by placing it comfortably on his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Sonic! Hey do you happen to have seen Amy around? Cream is looking for her?"_

Sonic looked at Amy who gave the same stare right back. "I have," he drawled.

"_Do you know where she is now?"_

"I do, but what's going on?"

Amy sat back down on her chair waiting patiently on Sonic to finish talking to whoever was on the phone. She usually wouldn't care whom he talked to, but she found herself with much curiously. Maybe it was the fact that he gave her a strange look like if whoever it was he was talking to was talking about her. It was just her hypothesis but a feeling was telling her the same thing. Sonic eventually did get off his phone and turned to her with a sly grin. Amy nervously looked around then at him. "What?"

"You and I are going for a spin."

* * *

**What will they plan now? So many ideas and thoughts can come to head when you put this question to think. Hehe, again wait for more surprises everyone and thank you for your patient wait.**

**Keep your Reading and Review :D**

**Until Weeks pass. Good Day**


End file.
